


Never Meant to Stay

by Hanymuse



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc., Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chat is cannon POG, Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No respawns, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Technoblade never dies - literally, This is my first work here guys I'm trying, no beta we die like l'manberg, technoblade needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanymuse/pseuds/Hanymuse
Summary: It was a mistake he hadn't made in a long time, and now he has to deal with the consequences.That being the (decidedly not so innocent) children he would die for...The snarky music-boy he'd much rather punt into the sun...Bucket hat, who is much too kind and oblivious for his own good...And oh so many more.Who just happily let some murdering, blood-addicted immortal into their lives as if it's some regular Tuesday.Oh, and Chat's there too.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade
Comments: 509
Kudos: 1156





	1. Chapter 1

It was late into the night when he discovered the village, the lanterns and torches lighting up the darkness around it. Not one to pass up on an opportunity, he made camp nearby in the woods. 

Here he could rest and trade, relax before continuing on his way. Where? He wasn’t yet sure. He’d been traveling for a long time. Years even. Not like time mattered to him.

Cause it really didn’t.

So here he was, rummaging through his stuff at his current campsite. He has the food he needs for now, some potions and his armour. Books too, he could see about enchanting while stopping by.

For now he waited though, and decided to have a _very_ early breakfast. He could see the sun only starting to rise, nobody would be out yet aside from a sparse few people. He really didn’t want to look like some thief sneaking in when everyone was asleep, so he’d wait until he was sure the village started its day.

A snort of amusement left him. He often loved the fear others had of him, he hated interacting with others, and they made it all too easy to avoid whenever they turned in the opposite direction. However, if he was to stay for a bit he’d need to build at least _some_ semblance of trust and cooperation.

It shouldn’t be too hard, right?

  
  
  


Correction: this will be extremely hard. 

Techno sighed as he saw the gates entrance, and the two guards glaring holes into his head. If looks could kill, he’d be going against his own motto. He double checked that his hood and mask were in place though, and continued forwards confidently to the distrustful faces of the guards.

_‘E’_

Not faltering in the slightest, Techno kept walking. “Shut up Chat”, he mumbled. “Now is not the time.”

_‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD’_

_‘Technolame!’_

Techno walked up to the guards and lifted a hand in greeting. They both nodded in response.

“What business do you have here?”

Angling his body to the side, the hooded piglin gestured to the small shulker box of goods he left further back on the path. Leather, potatoes, and mob drops were all packed neatly. The two guards looked at each other and inspected the small shipment, and confirmed there to be nothing wrong. However, they turned back to Techno, distrust still evident, but not as much as before. 

“If you go into this village, expect to be watched at all times. You are a stranger, and we must guarantee the safety of all members of our home.” The one speaking frowned, and his fingers curled around his sword. “We recently had an attack from someone pretending to stay the night. We trusted, and we paid for it. We’re just lucky that nobody died. So keep that in mind, as you visit. Don’t expect anyone to just willingly accept the fact you are here.” With that, they turned to open the gate, allowing Techno to grab his items and make his way in. 

“...”

The village was bustling, that was for sure. His eyes roamed around, taking in the people working, trading, and talking through the streets. Children ran through the small crowds and a cat lazily stretched over the side of a well, settling in to sleep. Everything seemed to be going well, and Techno decided to go over to some shops to trade his items. 

  
As he made his way through the village, he began to notice that slight change of atmosphere. As the guards had mentioned, he could see the few on patrol glancing at his actions and movements, watching his every movement. Aside from that though, Techno could feel eyes on him. The villagers were beginning to notice someone new had entered the village, and their recent misfortunes were not lost on them. They gave him a wide berth as they walked, frowning and glaring when they thought he wasn’t looking. 

_‘BLOOD’_

_‘Stab! Stab! Stab!’_

Techno oh so dearly wanted to respond, to tell Chat to just _shut up_. He didn’t want to make himself seem more unstable though. The masked, hooded figure seemed untrustworthy enough on its own.

Walking into the first shop, Techno pulled out the leather from his shulker. The villager was stiff as he went about behind the counter. Checking over the materials and offering his trade in return. As Techno took the emeralds, he wished he got a bit more for the amount he gave, but oh well. They’ll come around over time. So he nodded his head and left. Barely catching the relieved breath the villager gave.

It was similar for the mob drops too, shaking hands took the goods, and gave him the rewards in return. Techno regarded the person behind the counter, they seemed a lot more outward about their fear of him. Outright shaking as they traded. Techno could practically see beads of sweat dripping down. 

Techno admits he probably looks like something out of a nightmare, but as he looks at his trades, he realizes why. 

_Spider eyes. Zombie flesh. Skeleton bones. Gunpowder._

One can’t simply find a spider eye or some gunpowder in the woods laying around. It was more than obvious that Techno killed the mobs himself. The poor guy knew that Techno could fight, and combined with the village’s state of wariness and him just showing up, it was probably a lot for the fellow. So Techno quickly finished the trade and left, not wishing to cause any problems or scenes when he only just arrived. 

His shulker box noticeably emptier, he made his way to find the nearest bakery. He passed through the village square, and heard the strumming of a guitar, followed by singing.

Glancing in the direction of the noise, Techno saw a man with a guitar. Having drawn a crowd, the guy performed and sung, strumming a little tune as he went. Techno himself didn’t care too much for performers, and so continued on his way. The crowd didn’t notice him and neither did the musician, fine by him. No need to ruin their fun.

What Techno didn’t realize however, was that someone in fact noticed him, (aside from the guards) and began to quietly follow from a distance.

  
  
  
  


Bakery in sight, Techno held a firm grip on his shulker, and prepared to do his final trades of the day. He could probably see what food they had here as well, it would make a nice late lunch for him. Before he could keep going however, he felt a tight hand on his shoulder. Techno stiffened but calmed down before attacking on instinct. He hadn’t done anything worth the guards' interference, right? Looking over his shoulder, Techno was surprised that there seemed to be no guards around at all, the hand on his shoulder leading to a villager who only happened to be a few inches shorter than him.

At that revelation, Techno shrugged the hand off and turned to face the villager expectantly.

_‘Death!’_

_‘BLOOD’_

_‘FIGHT!!!!’_

_‘Yeet the child!’_

Techno ignored chat, deciding to question the choice of words later, and focus on his current problem: the angry villager with a death wish.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?! Walking into this village like you own the place!” The man yelled. Techno didn’t think he owned the place, and he was sure he didn’t walk around like it, but he doesn't want to sound like a smartass, and stays quiet.

“We don’t need some other mysterious stranger making their way in and ruining the peace of this village! How about you GET OUT and leave us the fuck alone!” The man’s face was bright red, and the smell of alcohol was present in the air. Techno rolled his eyes (not like anyone saw) and proceeded to continue to the bakery. _Where are those guards? Much good they’re doing watching me._

Techno abruptly ducked, having realized that the man took a swing at him. Spinning on his heel, he made sure to keep space between the two. The man swung again and Techno dodged, now having no idea what to do. 

_‘FIGHT!’_

Definitely not that. He didn’t come to the village to fight its inhabitants, if anything, he’d be kicked out and not allowed re-entry. He enjoys a good fight any day, but now is so not the time. So he continued to dodge the drunken man, praying for the guards, or _anyone_ to break this up so he could just finish off his tasks. 

Luck was on his side today.

As Techno dodged a kick to his shins, he heard shouting from behind him. Running out of the bakery was a woman, someone else trailing behind. 

“Stop this! We can’t be fighting now! C’mon, break this up!” The woman pleaded, and allowed her companion to step in to stop the (very one-sided) fight. The piglin’s eyes widened as the person who stepped up didn’t even look _human_. 

A gloved hand stopped the fist hurtling towards him, and the being’s eyes narrowed. A barbed tail curled behind him and horns stood menacingly above his head. The being looked back to Techno, and gave a small smile.

“Hey there! Sorry this muffinhead was causing trouble! I’ll go and let him cool off, Niki can help you if needed!”

The being had a pitch black face under its small hood, and appeared to have a glowing smile and eyes. _A demon?_ Techno wondered. He watched as the demon led the man away, still shouting curses and waving his fist, and turned to the woman, identified as Niki.

“We’re sorry this seemed to have happened! A lot of people in the village are very tense right now, and are a bit unnerved in having a stranger walk on in!” She smiled a little and let out a huff of air. “May I ask what you were currently doing? I can help if you need.”

Techno held up his shulker opened enough that the potatoes inside could be seen. Niki laughed and gestured to him to follow. “I help run the bakery, we can get you what you need there.” Techno followed, his long strides keeping up with her shorter ones, and they made their way into the shop.

  
  
  
  
  


“That seems to be all, it was great meeting you!” Niki smiled, now joined by her co-owner Badboyhalo, or just Bad for short. (By this point Techno was sure he was a demon.) He lifted his hand in parting and made his way back out. Not bothering to stop for anything else he made his way back to the gates, avoiding anyone else on the streets.

With a nod to the guards, he left, but not before one called out to him.

“Hey stranger!”

Techno turned to the guards.

“On behalf of all the guards, we’re sorry! We kinda lost you for a moment there, and we heard through one of our villagers that one tried to pick a fight. As much as we may distrust anyone new coming in, we do wish to look out for everyone.” The guard straightened with his head high. “If you ever need our help, for anything from directions to a problem with anyone in the village, don’t ever hesitate to come to any of us alright?”

Techno nodded and the guards smiled. Waving, Techno left them to their duties and made his way back to his camp.

  
  
  


Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

_‘TECHNOLAME’_

“Oh for the love of- Shut _up_ Chat!”


	2. Always Welcome Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno didn’t know what he expected to see at the gates, but it wasn’t this.

Techno visits the village more than he originally thought he would. In the two short weeks he has been here, he’s made 3 trips a week. Mostly to gather and trade supplies he collects over the few days in between. It’s not as if he’d grown attached to the place (the glares are less but still persist), it’s just that he never felt more comfortable around a place to set up camp for some time.

The people he trades with no longer shake in fear or act like walking scarecrows around him, so he’ll take that as a win. 

Not to mention Niki and Bad, who seemed to actually _enjoy_ having him around. He was very surprised to be offered a basket of muffins on one of his trips. “ _On the house”_ they had told him. 

If he gave one to a young boy sitting alone on a bench reading about bees, no one else had to know.

So here he was, downing a muffin for breakfast, and prepared to take in his current haul to the village. He was out later than usual last night, so he managed to pack in more than his usual amount. Techno also managed to find some edible berries that grow on bushes a little ways away. At least it is something better than all the potatoes he seemed to have no limit on growing. He saved some for the trip however, thinking that the bakery would enjoy the sweet berries in their food.

One last check had him making sure he had everything with him. Sword strapped to his belt, cloak around his shoulders, hood ready, and mask in place. He had other stuff too, but often kept them in his bag. Smaller things really, like pearls or potions. 

One could never be too ready. 

_‘TECHNOBLIND’_

_‘You missed a leaf!’_

“Oh of course, how could I ever have forgotten about a leaf. Thank you, chat, for your help.”

  
  
  
  
  


Upon approaching the gates,Techno nodded to the guards, who waved back. Having talked to them so many times before brought a bit of understanding between them. They let him in without fuss, which led to his next issue.

That issue being in the shape of two children.

Now, Techno has seen many children. Had watched them run around the streets and play games in the small parks. He has seen them stare at him from a distance, their parents pulling them away most of the time. 

So he never really had the chance of getting close to many. As it turns out, one of them was quite familiar.

“Hey there big man!” Piped the other. Technoblade stared back. Blonde hair, blue eyes, red and white tee. The kid with him was the one he gave a muffin to. Brown hair, blue eyes, green shirt. Okay. He has established that there are kids here. Now what? He could feel the stares of adults further off. No-doubt thinking he was gonna kidnap and eat them for dinner or something. Wait, the blonde is talking..

“-e was very lonely that day without me there of course, cause I am the best after all. So thanks for giving him a muffin!”

The other nodded. “Thank you! I know you’re the stranger everyone keeps talking about, and is wary of, but I think you’re alright! You seem nice!”

If only these two kids knew just how many people he has killed in his life. Handfuls of kids included. They wouldn’t come near, hell, _nobody_ would want to be near him. He’s not nice. The guards are nice, Niki and Bad are nice, not him.

_‘/rainbow chat’_

He’s likely also insane.

At any rate, Techno needed to finish what he set out to do, shops and trading, as per usual. What he wasn’t expecting, were the two kids that began to trail behind him. Not so much talking to him rather than each other. However, they’re kids, and they likely would get bored following him and run off to do something else. Something more entertaining.

Yet they still followed.

  
  
  
  


If Techno wasn’t always so vigilant of his surroundings, he would have completely missed the extra sets of eyes that seemed to follow him. One guard seemed to be more around than usual, patrolling more of the same areas he was in. He also noticed that the music boy took an interest in him this time around rather than the usual ignorance in favour of his performance.

At least, if the narrowed eyes watching him go past was anything to go by. 

Not to mention the flashes of green that seemed to always escape him whenever he glanced in the general direction. Whoever that was, is pretty skilled to always be so close and yet escape his sight so easily. 

Techno surmised that they probably were worried over the kids _who were still following him_ , and wanted to keep an eye out. Completely understandable, most parents pulled their kid away before they got to close. 

_‘Kill them!’_

_‘SPIES’_

Oh, did it ever put him on high alert though.

  
  
  
  


Techno walked into the bakery with his goods, and nodded to the smiling demon behind the counter. Pulling out the items, he heard Bad whistle in surprise at the new trades.

“Berries! It’s been some time since we used those. Haven’t really had the time to collect any or had any trades.”

Glad that the berries were appreciated, Techno happily took the extra few emeralds that were given to him. Pocketing them away, Techno looked back at Bad, noticing that the other was looking past him. Or to be more specific, at the two lost puppies behind him.

Bad grinned. “Hello Tommy and Tubbo! How are you both today? I see you’ve gotten acquainted with the newest stranger in town!”

Grinning back, the boys nodded. Tommy, clearly the more energetic of the two, was bouncing up and down. Tubbo was looking between the sweets in the windows, to Tommy, to both of the older men in the store. 

Bad leaned in closer and mock whispered, _“Don’t tell the Captain or Phil, but I got a little something for you.”_ Reaching behind the counter, Bad pulled out a couple of large chocolate-chip cookies, and handed them to each of the boys. Cheering, they took the sweets and ran out the door, finally leaving the other two in peace. Turning to the cloaked man, Bad held another up in offering, but relented when the other shook his head in refusal. 

Packing them back away, Bad turned to Techno, a little more serious than when the boys were around. Techno braced himself, what did he do this time? Surely having the kids follow him around wasn’t his fault, not like he could get rid of them anyway! Instead of shouting or berating however, Bad leaned on the counter and let out a sigh.

“You know, I’m never one to push, but Niki wanted me to bring this up with you.” At the mention of the other owner, Techno tilted his head, a sign he was all ears.

“We both understand that you are the ‘mysterious’ type, probably preferring to keep yourself all hidden away and private. I mean, you wear the hood, your mask, goodness, I don’t think anyone has even heard you speak!” Fiddling with his gloves, Bad stood up straight and looked Techno straight in the eyes (or where his eyes would be hidden that is). “If you ever feel like you need a place to open up to, we’d always be here. Now, we aren’t going to ever force you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable, just… know that you are always welcome here, and we’d enjoy it if you came around to do more than just, trade I guess.”

Whatever it was that Techno expected Bad to say, it was not this. 

One of the reasons Techno had initially wore his hood around, was due to his piglin features. He has spent a lot of time traveling, and has seen the judgemental stares and even pure hatred of hybrids. In some cases, he wasn’t even allowed to enter the village or town he came across. He started wearing the hood as a way to hide these features, the mask honestly something he enjoyed wearing either way.

_‘TECHNOSUPPORT’_

The pig mask was enchanted, and only he could take it off. It was a gift from a friend a long time ago, who often understood his need for a mask, and could relate to it as well.

He misses them sometimes.

But looking at the literal _demon_ in front of him. He could tell that this village was different. They embraced hybrids into their family, and treated them all as equals. _If he was being honest, he almost did a double take when he saw what appeared to be a cat hybrid running around carefree without a problem in the world._

So maybe that was something he could look into if he bothered to stay longer. He could probably trust both Niki and Bad, as they seemed to already accept him no matter what. He’d usually say that they were too trusting for their own good, but it still made him feel like he _belonged_. Something that he probably hadn’t felt in such a long time. 

Realizing the other was waiting on him, Techno nodded his thanks to the other, and gave a quick wave as he eventually left the shop.

He usually moved on from a village by this point, but he could stay a while longer. It had nothing to do with Bad and Niki. Nor the lack of hatred and judgement. Neither was it that he felt safe for once in his unbearably long life. 

Yeah, none of that.

_‘Lies’_

_‘Yeah right!’_

_‘Oh yeah no for SURE’_

Yep, none of that at all.


	3. Bloodlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It always happens eventually, with the constant screaming in his head. It was always a matter of time. He walked into the forest that day, becoming more monster than man, letting himself fall victim to his own mind.
> 
> He came out 5 days later.

There were days where Techno could not handle the cacophony of voices that relentlessly chanted and screamed in his head. The temptations too much to ignore. Technoblade avoided people those days, not knowing what would happen if they got too close. 

Scratch that, he knew. They’d be dead before they hit the ground.

All in the name for blood, to kill, to maim, to dismember with an insane smile and a giggle bursting from his bloodied lips. His thoughts perfectly in tune with Chat.  _ kill kill kill Kill KillKillKillKILLKILLKILLKILL _

_ Blood for the Blood God. _

He hated those days.

  
  
  


Techno could feel himself slipping at his campsite, shivers racking his body as the voices would not  _ shut up _ . They were often helpful, but today they all screamed in unison. He was planning to go to the village today, but that sure won’t be happening. He’d leave behind chaos and disaster, nobody left behind from his bloodlust. So no. No visiting. He wasn’t sure how long this would last, so he’d be cautious to avoid the village.

Sometimes he’d lose himself for hours, for minutes, for  _ days _ . It wasn’t safe. Not from a monster like him. 

So with a sigh, and the last remaining bits of himself, he finished his meal and picked up his sword. Dousing the fire and cleaning up anything left out, he turned to the deeper parts of the forest, and walked.

Walked until the shivers no longer wracked his body.

Walked until his last resolve bled away to the overwhelming force of a hundred screams.

Walked until all he heard was  _ BLOOD _ .

Every cow, sheep, and pig fell from his blade. The passive mobs not being able to fight back or flee. They went down in one clean swipe. Anything he came across, he basked in its death cries. Not stopping after the sun went down, only provided with more challenges as the newest monsters crawled out of their holes. Creatures that could fight back, that gave him a thrill that not much others could. Yet, they all still fell. In one or two strikes, they always did. They may fight back, but they could never stand a chance. 

It was a vicious cycle that went on, blood roaring in his ears. Laughter following his every step. The feeling of being  _ free _ , to do  _ whatever he wanted _ and nobody could stop him.

  
  
He didn’t leave the forest for five days.

  
  
  
  


When the screams and cries turned into whispers and murmurs, Techno found himself. He felt burdened with yet another failure on his part. Once again falling to Chat, he could only confirm. He was a  _ monster _ . Both in the physical sense and mental. Hell, he probably has the emotional range of one too. He wouldn’t cry, he never did. All he could do was push his exhausted body forward, back to his campsite. Only paying half a mind to the trail of blood that followed his steps.  _ Not his, never his _ . 

He didn’t bother changing when falling in a heap on his bed, he only wanted to rest. Chat was quiet, they always were after a bloodbath. Satisfied enough to give him a reprieve when he was at his lowest.

So Techno laid there, gazing up at the stars in the sky, and recalled the rising and setting of the sun. This morning would mark about 5 days. He’d have to eat eventually. With breakfast but a few hours away, and running empty for so long. He absently wondered if he ate during his massacre. He certainly killed enough animals during that time. He left those thoughts for later as he promptly shoved his face into his small pillow and fell asleep. Problems for future Technoblade, present Technoblade just needs sleep.

  
  
  
  


Come morning, Techno had a bowl of soup. One of the only things he could stomach, but he wouldn’t complain. He had plans for today. Plans that involved going back into the forest. For now he would change, the blood on his having since dried up. It’ll have to be washed some time. So Techno unclasped his royal cloak and changed his shirt. His boots will stay, they were good, and he’d probably be walking through some messes today anyways. He tied his hair up into a messy ponytail and put on a smaller brown cloak. 

Looking himself over, he decided that would do. Wasn’t going to a ball or anything, no worrying about looks here.

_ ‘Technohandsome’ _

_ ‘E’ _

_ ‘Forest bodies! Forest bodies!’ _

Well, chat was kind of in tune with him. He was indeed going back to the forest for the bodies of all the mobs he slaughtered. All the meat and mob drops would make good sales at the village, and there would be no shortage of them laying around in the woods. Once again Techno brought his sword, made some chests at camp for storage, and packed his shulker. Then proceeded to head back into the depths of the forest.

  
  


The air was stale, smelling of blood and death as he walked. Collecting anything he left behind in his rampage. He cursed his hybrid features at that time, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. He’d smelt stuff like this many times. Doesn’t make it any easier though. 

He powered through it though, listening to the small claims and arguments the voices were so helpful in providing. It was almost soothing, but he knew better. He had a love-hate relationship with Chat, and it was for good reasons. One reason of which he was picking up after himself.

So Techno spent that day going back and forth to his campsite, bringing the spoils of war home.

  
  
  
  


The guards at the gate were surprised as they greeted him. “Wasn’t expecting you to show up” they had said. “Thought you had moved on.”

Techno nodded without a word, and continued on after they had granted them access. Nobody waited for him at the gates this time, and if he felt a little disappointed at that, he didn’t show or speak it.

The guards didn’t mention it, and were more civil in general, but he could see the villagers’ stares and fear around him. He assumed it was justified. Not everything could fit into the shulker box, so he had to carry other items in bags and in his inventory. He probably looked like he killed an entire farm, and then some. To be fair though, he kinda did.

So Techno knew he wasn’t a pretty sight. It was almost certain that at least one bag might have blood stains, but there’s nothing he could do about that now. So he let eyes follow him as he made his way to the shops. Cringing internally, he knew that the butcher was low-key afraid of him. This surely wouldn’t help the poor soul much. 

Shouldering his haul, he pushed the door and went inside.

He came out richer than he went in, with bags much emptier, and a shopkeeper who looked like he’d pass out right then and there. Techno didn’t stay however, and decided to make his way to the bakery. He didn’t bother looking at anyone else, not knowing who looked towards him, not bothering to find the two children that seemed to love following him around.

He was just too tired.

  
  


Pushing open the bakery, he raised a hidden eyebrow as he saw Niki almost drop the tray of cookies she was holding. She stared back with wide eyes, as if she saw a ghost. Maybe he was.  _ Heh, a ghost of himself maybe. _ The young woman quickly recovered and placed the tray down. Moving to lock the door of the shop to give a bit of privacy. She turned to him with a smile. “Sorry for the surprise, I honestly thought you had moved on from the village! The boys were certainly upset about it. They came by the first few days, always asking if you stopped by here.”

Techno felt a little guilty at that, but it wasn’t like he could do anything about it. He probably looked like a mess here, standing in the small bakery with nothing to trade and seeming like he’d hide into the depths of his cloak. Niki was patient though, and sat on one of the chairs. 

“So uh, you’ve never come in before without anything to trade. Got something on your mind?”

Techno had a lot on his mind. Both literally and metaphorically, but he kept that to himself. After those 5 days, he just wanted to be around someone he could trust. He missed that companionship after being alone for so long. He wanted to feel  _ human _ . What better way to do so than hang out with one of the few who could tolerate him? Even now as she looks at him, he feels as if his worries are fading away. Niki and Bad always seemed to be able to do that. Ease his nerves and anxiety with but a few words. It’s their very presence that does wonders.

Like he said, they were nice. He was not. He wondered why he even came around to talk to them. If they truly knew what he was like, they wouldn’t want him here. Him. A monster. A monster who can’t seem to die who runs rampant with the voices in his head. 

Techno bit his lip. He really shouldn’t be here. He didn’t  _ deserve  _ to be here. Not surrounded by people who are so much better than him. He doesn’t belong. Techno turns to unlock the door and leave, already starting to push the door open. He pauses as Niki calls out to him. 

“Please come back tomorrow! Bad and I would both be here, and we wouldn’t mind the company. You wouldn’t even have to participate much in anything, just relax for a bit.”

Techno turned his head to glance at the woman. She looked concerned, but still had that small smile on her face. He thought about it. It couldn’t hurt, right? So he nodded. Face lighting up Niki continued, “if you’d like, we could bring the boys around for a bit. I’m sure they’d like to fill you up on their adventures too.” The boys, Tommy and Tubbo. Who followed him around like little ducklings that had lost their mother. Remembering that feeling of disappointment in the morning caused him to nod before he even realised it. Well, no going back now.

“Oh that’s great! Here, have a cookie for the trip! Come around the same time, everyone will be here, don’t worry! Have a great day sir!”

Techno took the offered cookie and moved once more for the door. Hand about to push forward, he paused again and sighed. Without looking, he muttered one word to the woman behind him.

_ “Technoblade.” _

He was out the door and gone with one final glance. Seeing Niki process what had just happened. From figuring out what he said, to understanding what he meant, to realising that he spoke for the first time. He was long out of sight when Niki started grinning, already planning the next day.

“Well see you tomorrow then,  _ Technoblade.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry this took some time. School ya know? Semester is now over, so have a treat!
> 
> If you ever miss my lack of updates, never fear! Check out some of my art on twitter @MuseHany and animatics on youtube from HanyMuse!
> 
> Feel free to tag me in any art to check it out, related to this story or otherwise! This community has a lot of artists and I love seeing all the different skills you all have! From beginner to pro, it all looks epic!


	4. Arrowhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He spat at the ground at his enemy's feet, sharp grin on his face despite the circumstances.
> 
> "See you in hell."

_ Many years ago, the kingdom was not as peaceful as it was today. Wars raged and battles were non-stop. Each side wanting to expand territory and gain the untouched land for their own. Nobody was safe, and many were called away to fight, separated from family and friends. He was no stranger to battle, and often was paid to fight. No direct loyalties, but always kept up his end of the bargain.  _

_ However, when he was approached by the king of one kingdom, so adamant and passionate in his ways and hopes, he couldn’t turn away. He offered his sword along with his few companions, and pledged allegiance to a nation that could finally end the bloodshed. He was set to lead, and lead he did, bringing down his enemies and giving his men victory after victory… _   
  


_ It was one of many battles he fought. The smell of blood in the air, the sounds of released bows and the clangs of swords. It was a battle they had not been prepared for, a planned ambush that struck them as their guard was down. They were hopelessly outnumbered, and their numbers were dwindling fast. Their enemy had the upper hand, and everyone there knew it.  _

_ Almost all his men were cut down, his small troop separated to scout the new areas were not equipped to fight. They would not be returning home. He idly wondered if his friends would miss him. Would forget him. Not faltering once, he continued to fight back, pushing forward once more in a vain attempt to bring down his opposition. _

_ Looking around, he saw no friendly face. Dead, lifeless eyes stared up at him from the ground. His failure evident. He failed himself, failed his men, failed his friends and all that they stood for. He would die here a disgrace, alone. _

_ He was knocked down from behind and pulled to his knees, forced to kneel to the tyrant who opposed him in every sense. Glaring all he wanted, he knew that it would get him nowhere. He was resigned to his fate as the crossbow was leveled behind him. He spat down at the king’s feet and smirked up at him. _

_ “See you in hell.” _

  
  


_ He died that day. The large group of reinforcements came the next, going as fast as they could, but not fast enough. His friends led the charge, but only came upon a graveyard. What left of the scouting party were only bodies and discarded items that were of no use to the enemy.  _

_ They wept for their fellow soldiers, going through the sea of dead finding no survivors. They wept for their friend, who they knew led the party, who they knew would fight until his dying breath. Eventually they found him, laying in a pool of blood, unmoving. One friend knelt down, uncaring about the blood, his friend’s blood. He sobbed and shook, everyone giving privacy while they continued their duties.  _

_ Reaching up, the friend unclasped his mask from his face, and his grief was no longer hidden. He set it down, the simple smile unfitting for a time like this. All he could do was stare at the person in front of him. The skeleton of a mask hiding the expression of the fallen combatant. Hiding what other people would judge him for. At least the enemy had enough decency to leave him with that. _

_ Eyes moving slightly down, his breath hitched at the sight of the arrowhead protruding from the body’s throat. Death by execution, a crossbow sent through the back of his neck.  _

_ One could only hope he died quickly. _

_ He made to leave, repositioning the mask upon his face. It was not until he started to turn when he had heard it. A gurgled breath. _

_ Whipping around, he and his friends surrounded the supposed body of their fallen companion. Gasping in surprise when they realised, yes, that their friend actually took a breath. They watched him take another, and a third. In their shock, they were caught unawares when he actually sat. up. _

_ They stumbled back, almost screaming at the sudden revival of one they thought deceased, and watched in mild horror as he all but pulled the arrow out of his throat. They were still staring open mouthed as he glanced at them, his eyes being seen for a split second. His now blood-red eyes. _

_ “Huh.” Was all he managed to let out as he fell forward, friends rushing to stop him from collapsing. He was alive. He was safe. He was with them.  _

_ They could only cry tears of joy as they led him to a cart, in their own world as they ignored the shocked stares of their companions as they held a now very alive man. _

_ It should have been the day he died. It was the day when he found out he couldn’t. _

  
  
  
  


Techno shot up, chest heaving and gasping as he tried to suppress the panic. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. No need to freak out. This wasn’t new, he will be fine. He is safe.

Techno gazed around him, the early light of the sunrise now starting to envelop the forest around him. It was early, but he’d been awake at this time before. Besides, there’d be no going back to sleep for him, not tonight anyways. 

_ ‘TECHNOSUPPORT’ _

“Thanks Chat.” Techno rolled his eyes and moved out of his makeshift home. No point in wasting the day away now that he’s up. He has plans, and can’t get distracted right now. 

As much as he wanted to ignore his dreams, he never could. As much as he wanted to deny them and say that they’re just dreams, he  _ never could _ . Just another curse that he apparently has to suffer with on top of everything. Joy.

Techno moved to get dressed in his usual attire, forgoing any hoods or masks as long as he was alone at his campsite. He stared into his cup of water, blood-red eyes staring back, unwavering, unblinking. His bone mask sat near his bags, still in perfect condition. As it will always be. His crown sat in his bag, stored away for now. No need to go walking around in a crown for all to see. The hybrid snorted, as if he wasn’t disliked enough. Walking around in a royal attire would definitely cause problems.

At any rate, he quickly finished up. He wanted to get a bit of fishing done before heading to the village. He was up early, he had plenty of time. Grabbing a fishing rod and bucket, he headed deeper into the forest where he vaguely remembered there being a small lake. Too small for much, but definitely seemed to have copious amounts of fish. 

Putting the bucket down, he gingerly sat under a tree, and cast his fishing rod out. A relaxing way to pass the morning, especially considering he was so on edge.

_ “See you in hell.” _

He hummed as he pulled out what seemed to be a stick, not something great, but it was the first catch in a while. He’d blame it on misuse. Lack of practice, whatever.

_ A click as the bolt left its weapon. Blood spraying as it meets its target. _

Techno’s free hand pulled at the grass below him. Absently picking at it as he thinks. This was a long time ago. It no longer should concern him.

And yet.

_ Green eyes no longer hidden behind a mask, tears pouring down a freckled face as he sobbed. _

He supposed there were just some things that should always remain with him. He supposed this is one.

With a huff, he kept fishing. Talking to Chat about whatever they set their attention on. Whether it be the nearby rabbit, or the dancing fish. It was nice having a bit of a calmer moment. No fighting, just… calm. Even Chat understood, being civil and agreeing with each other. They may yearn for blood, for battle and violence, but they also respect peace, a moment to relax from the chaos around them.

He couldn’t always rely on Chat, but he knew at least they’d be with him every once and awhile.

_ ‘Muffin, village, must go must go, child, children, Bad, Niki, Niki, visit.’ _

Ah yes, the ever so lovely visit to the bakery. “Thanks Chat, for reminding me.”

Hearing the pleased chattering at least had him in a good mood all morning.

  
  
  
  


He passed the guards and headed into the village. Nothing to trade this time, here for the sake of Niki, Bad, and the two boys who seemed far too attached to the stranger from the woods. He recalls that Niki now knows his name. Surely Bad now knows it too, she’s unlikely to keep it from him. The boys however, she probably won’t tell them. More unlikely to keep it a secret, it’d be best that she, Bad and Techno be the only ones aware of who knew this information about him.

There were a lot of children out and about today, playing in the streets, waving sticks and jumping around. It reminded him of when he was younger. Although, he had to learn to fight much earlier on.  _ Killed or be killed _ . There was no waving sticks for a young Technoblade, one of his earliest memories being a sword shoved into his small hands. Being told to  _ fight _ , to  _ kill, _ for survival. There was none of that around here, peace leaving this village small and content.

He itched for some action, but that was not something he’d often get out of a battlefield. The need to just grab his sword and  _ fight _ . 

Maybe he’d practice on some trees later. Can’t get too rusty hanging out in this place.

  
  
  


Pushing open the door to the bakery, he noted that he was the last to arrive. Not expecting anyone else, he decided to lock the door behind him. Bad grinned up at him from where he was putting a small pastry down for either boy, Niki sipping a cup of  _ something _ that steamed from her mug. The boys were cheering for his arrival, not waiting 2 seconds before excitedly chattering about every story and event that happened to them since they last saw him.

Techno decided that the empty chair was his, and sat down.

_ ‘Genius, 1000 IQ’ _

_ ‘Who would have thought’ _

_ ‘Techno cornered, need escape. Window, door, door, DOOR’ _

There was no need for an escape, Techno thought. He could trust these people, he shouldn’t be afraid. After all, they had plenty of time to try to hurt him before. Two of them were  _ kids _ .

_ ‘Stab the child’ _

_ ‘YEET’ _

Techno sighed, and nodded his head in greeting to the others. Bad leaned over to whisper “Is it alright that we call you by name around them? They’re gonna ask sooner or later, might as well let them know. You wouldn’t have to tell them, since we know.”

Looking at the other, Techno slowly nodded. They may be bad at keeping secrets, but oh well. Might as well get it over with before they tear down the village in needing to know. Bad smiled at Niki, and both smiled back at Techno. Tommy and Tubbo were too busy recalling the tale of the bees they found at the village park, hovering near all the flowers.They quickly shut up when Bad started to speak however.

“Boys, let’s welcome our silent friend Technoblade back into the village, from his uh, break.”

The three older beings watched in silence as the boys processed the words. Tommy spoke up first. “TECHNOBLADE?! THAT’S YOUR NAME?! IT SOUNDS BOTH LAME AND COOL AT THE SAME TIME!” Tubbo nodded as well. “What do we call you then? Technoblade? Mr. Blade? Techno?”

Tommy jumped up and pointed at the masked man. “Hey big man! You’re  _ the Blade _ ! It sounds much cooler than just  _ Technoblade _ !”

Tubbo rolled his eyes. “It sounds cool either way!”

Tommy’s finger fell, “well, it sounds better the way I do it!”

Niki clapped, and got their attention. “Now, I’m sure there is much to catch up on. Why don’t we have some pastries and have fun?”

With confirmation from all parties, (and a grunt from Techno), they spent the better part of the afternoon and evening talking and relaxing. Most of the talking came from the two boys, and their endless stories and babbling. Techno resigned himself to listen in, while snacking on a muffin handed to him earlier. It was nice, being here. He was glad that he said yes, that he could open up to a few people who could tolerate him. 

  
  


Before long, it started to get late, and the boys had to leave. Techno figured it’d be okay for him to take his leave as well, not wanting to overstay his welcome. He talked to Bad and Niki and agreed on one thing, that they should do this again. They  _ will  _ do this again. Everyone had fun, and no harm is being done, so why not make this a weekly thing?

Bad clapped him on the shoulder and saw him out of the bakery with a grin. “See ya soon! Can’t wait for you to stop by next!” Techno in turn nodded, and waved farewell as he walked away.

  
  
He wasn’t expecting to run into anyone, furthermore, he wasn’t expecting to run into a few people. The man seemed to be mad, not because of the bump, but of something else. Then it clicked for Techno,  _ it was that drunk guy who tried to fight me _ . This time it appeared he had friends, mostly for show. Techno wasn’t in the mood however, and glowered at the shorter male. Taking the hint the guy scoffed. “Still in this village huh? What did I say about leaving?” 

He flicked Techno’s cloak, and a few men behind him chuckled. “Y’know what you did that day? You  _ embarrassed me,  _ in front of quite a few people I may add. I don’t take kindly to that. I’ve been wanting to punch your face for some time. Knock a few teeth loose if I could. That’d teach ya. It’ll teach ya for sticking that pretty little face of yours in a village where nobody wants you.”

Techno rolled his eyes, and made to move around the man, before he was blocked again. The guy sneered. “Let me show you what a  _ real _ man is like, no dodging and running this time.”

Before anyone could make a move, they all startled at the sounds of screams. Crashing could be heard, and small plumes of smoke filled the air. Techno could slightly make out the source. The entrance of the village, where the gates are. He moved to head in that direction, before his arm was roughly grabbed by the man who stopped him. “Hey! Was that your doing?! What is it you have done you fu-!”

Not having the time for this, Techno pushed the man aside and sprinted to where he heard sounds of the commotion. Skidding to a stop when he made out what was happening. And boy, was it not good.

Pillagers, a fairly large group of them. From what Techno could see, they knocked out the guards and forced their way in. Their crossbows and axes were out, as if daring anyone to get close, to try and do anything. To try to save the people they had taken as  _ hostages _ .

Pillagers are scum, Techno had decided a long time ago. Always relying on cheap tricks and tactics to get what they want, always from innocent people who had no business being involved in a raid. He surveyed the scene first, taking in anything that could be hindrance or help, but it wasn’t looking good. Most guards and people were staying back, not wishing any harm to come to the hostages.

Speaking of which, the hostages were  _ children _ . A few who had been playing near the gates when Techno had entered some time ago. They were crying, screaming for their parents while the raiders kept telling them to shut up. Techno watched this happen in anger, and then he saw it. A mop of slightly brown hair, a boy who loved small beings, and wouldn’t hurt a fly. A boy who had no right to be held against his will by people who came to steal  _ items and riches _ .

Techno could make out Tommy in the crowd of people keeping their distance, held back by another boy as he cried and tried to make his way over to his friend. The music boy. At least one had some semblance of common sense. 

All of his flew out the window however when the lead pillager had enough and aimed his crossbow down towards the children, towards  _ Tubbo _ .

“I’ve had enough!” He cried. “You all spend more time standing here and waiting instead of bringing us what we demand. We are serious! Do you doubt that we’d hurt a  _ child? _ Well you thought wrong!”

_ No. nononoNonoNONONONO _

“We’ll kill this one right here first just to prove it! Maybe that’ll incite you to start moving!”

_ ‘Kill the, hurt them, protect the boy, kill, kill, stab, blood, blood, BLOOD’ _

_ ‘Kill them!’ _

_ ‘Blood for the Blood God!’ _

Techno was moving before he even knew it, before he even heard the click of the crossbow about to fire. All he could think of how Tubbo is going to die,  _ Tubbo will die! _

Techno slid in between the huddle of children, and the towering presence of the pillager, just as the crossbow fired. Tubbo had ducked his head and closed his eyes, arms trying in vain to save himself. Arrow headed straight for his head. Though it never came.

He’s still alive. There is blood, but he’s alive. What?

He finally looked up, towards the face of someone he knew. Techno! Techno saved him! The cloaked man knelt protectively in front of the children, successfully stopping the incoming arrow meant for Tubbo’s head.

_ Wait. _

Tubbo’s expression turned to horror as he looked up at his saviour, knowing where the blood now came from. He could not see Techno’s face as it’s covered, but he saw one thing for sure.

_ The arrowhead protruded from his throat, blood dripping down around them.  _

Tears came to Tubbo’s eyes, as he couldn’t move. Why? Why can’t he move? He’s shaking, he’s crying, why, why, why?!

  
  
  
  
  


"..."

Techno knew it would hurt before it did, and he braced himself, making sure he covered the children. He was facing away from the villagers, and he realised he was looking directly at Tubbo. He watched the boy go from believing he’d die, to realising he was alive. He watched as Tubbo turned happy and grateful eyes towards him, before his face fell in horror. Then came the tears.

Techno shook as he struggled to stay up, to stay unwavering in the presence of both friend and foe. He grinned at Tubbo, sharp, bloodstained teeth pulled in a grin before slowly turning his head towards the pillager.

_ ‘See you in hell. _

_ See you in hell.. _

_ See you in hell…’ _

“Got some people for you to see in hell. Let’s meet them, shall we?”


	5. Invoking Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you wish to defeat me, train for another 1000 years...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you all have been well! Here's my gift to you all!
> 
> A bit of an upload schedule:
> 
> (PST)  
> Dec. 25th (Today)  
> Dec. 27th (Chapter 6)  
> Dec. 29th (Chapter 7)
> 
> My goal is to do this every other day, so I could have a break in between. I can't say for sure when school starts back up in January if I'll be able to keep up, so it might change around a bit a week or two into January!
> 
> Enjoy!

_ It was a reckless plan, but it was all they had left to do. Their army would storm the enemy territory and go on the offensive. Ending the war once and for all, they would have to come out victorious, to defeat the opposing king and the kingdom he ruled. _

_ Techno and his friends would lead a group to storm the castle itself, taking some of their strongest warriors with them. A group big enough to be able to fend for themselves if need be, but not big enough that it would catch any unwanted attention. The armies outside are the perfect distraction, they mustn't let a single second go to waste.  _

_ It was simple. Break through the lines fighting on the kingdom’s land, get through to the castle itself, get past any soldiers and guards, and make their way to the king. _

_ The rest, well, would be pretty obvious.  _

  
  
  


_ So here they were. Techno looked to Dream as they navigated the hallways, being careful but quick, as they prowled through the shadows. Behind them, both George and Sapnap followed, with the final members of their group bringing up their rear. They can’t let their guard down, not here, not now.  _

_ Techno grit his teeth, he’d been waiting for this for some time. To get back at this tyrant for slaughtering his party, for acting all high and mighty as they shoved him to his knees before sending a bolt through his neck.  _

_ He deserved no better than death, justice for those that were slain in cold blood. _

_ And he’d be the one to do it. He would make sure of that. He’d smile no less of a grin at that tyrant in the same manner he did to Techno.  _

_ He’d cut him down with a laugh. _

_ ‘Blood. Death. Kill. killkillkillkill KILLKILL BLOOD. DEATH.’ _

_ “...” _

_ He was brought out of his musings by a hand on his shoulder, a silent warning to stop. He looked ahead to why they were stopping, to see a group of soldiers coming towards them. They had been seen. No doubt that king thought he’d be targeted. Of course he’d give himself enough protection even while a war is being fought on his front lawn. That bastard couldn't care less about the safety of others when all he cares for is himself.  
_

_ With a signal, everyone in their group had drawn out their weapons, and they immediately went on the offensive. They shouldn’t underestimate the abilities of their opponents, no doubt highly skilled to be the king’s personal guards. Sapnap and George shot out first, heading the charge against the enemy.  
_

_ It was going well, and they had the upper hand, but all it took was one misstep and a stumble for everything to go wrong. _

_ “GEORGE!” _

_ With Dream’s cry, Techno whirled around and intercepted whatever was coming at the goggled soldier, grunting as part of a blade sunk into his shoulder. George shuddered behind him, relieved at the close call when his back was turned. He turned to face the opponent fully, helping Techno cut him down for good. Turning to his friend he asked “are you okay?” _

_ Techno couldn’t hear him, he was still shaking despite no longer facing an enemy's blade. His red eyes were wide and unfocused while hidden by his mask, and it put George slightly on edge. Reaching out, George clasped a hand to his shoulder, but stumbled back as Techno whipped around to face him, tusks bared, a growl low in his throat. _

_ Then in a second he was gone.  _

_ Cries of pain and fright echoed in the hallway, as Techno swooped in on enemy after enemy. Not giving them a second to compose themselves before he swiftly cut them down. He was feral, letting the voices in his head encourage him on and on, before there was nobody left of the king’s guard for him to slaughter.  _

_ “Techno?” _

_ The hybrid hissed as he spun his blade around. Catching and slicing whoever had come up behind him. Shocked cries rose around him, and there were hands trying to take his blade, to try to restrain him from going further. He fought his way out though, and still in a haze, made his way swiftly down the hallway. There was a thump behind him, but he paid it no mind. Too focused on a single thing to do otherwise.  
_

_ He didn’t see Dream bleeding out on the floor where he left, he didn't see the surprise when their friend somehow didn't die, but that was something they would talk about another time.  
_

  
  


_ Techno kicked down a door, relishing in the sight of the once cocky king shaking in fright. The king looked at him and screamed. This was a soldier who had been killed. Was killed right in front of him, in a battle that should have had no survivors. He should be dead! He trembled, mumbling and whispering. “Why, why, why, how?” True nature shown, he was nothing more than a coward, hiding behind soldiers he used as cannon fodder. He begged and pleaded  _ _ as the hybrid came closer. Promising women, power, wealth and more. It was futile however, as the piglin had no mind for anything but revenge. An eye for an eye they say. Especially when fueled by the bloodlust within your own mind.  
_

_ ‘killkillkillkillkill kill him, death, suffering. Do it. Do it. Doitdoit’ _

_ 'BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!!' _

_ With a guttural roar, the blade of his sword went through the king’s neck, his head falling with a thump to the floor, blood pooling around the feral hybrid’s feet. Only then did the voices calm, and Techno could be himself. _

_ He stumbled, exhaustion taking over him. Though he still reached down and plucked the golden crown from the king’s decapitated head. With a chuckle, he stared at his own reflection shown in it’s gold shine. Splatters of blood evident from the execution. Evidence of his loss of control. _

_ With a final grin at the body, the crown was placed on his head, and he strode out the door. _

  
  
  
  
  


“Got some people for you to see in hell. Let’s meet them, shall we?”

The pillager reared back upon seeing the manic grin in the other’s face. It was far too inhuman, far too  _ dangerous _ . So instead he commanded his men. “Get him! Kill him!”

Techno leapt at the pillagers, noticing in the corner of his eye that the children were being pulled away from the fight. Crying, but unharmed. Snarling, he slashed his sword forward, effectively cutting a crossbow in half. Leaping back to avoid more arrows, he slid to the side and plunged his sword into one of the pillager’s chest. He didn’t wait for a second as he pulled it out and dodged an incoming axe.

They circled one another, the pillagers having just enough teamwork to not get absolutely slaughtered. Technoblade however, was just enjoying himself. Killing them all would be just so  _ easy _ . He’d toy with them, get them to experience real  _ fear _ before dying to his sword.

He chuckled, and everyone in the area tensed. Citizens and pillagers alike. They pointed their crossbows at him, shaking but accurate. Techno looked back up at them, then directly past to the leader behind them. A glimpse of a blood-red eye, a bloody smirk. 

“If you wish to defeat me, train for another  _ 1000 years _ .”

Three shots were fired, Techno leaning to the side to avoid one, the other two hitting him in the chest and shoulder. Unwavering, he continued slowly making his way over to the pillagers. All of a sudden, he shot forward . With a quick spin, all three heads of the crossbow bearers were separated from their bodies. In one clean slice.

The leader continued to back up, more and more frightened as Techno cut down one pillager after another. Until there were only the two of them. The audience too, but anyone in that battle only had minds for the fight, distractions could be deadly.  


Stumbling back and falling onto his behind, the pillager was close to sobs. Every inch of the man in front of him screamed  _ bloodlust  _ and  _ death _ . His entire presence overshadowing every bit of the area around him. He continued to panic even as the shadow of death loomed over him. Soaking up his very fear. It was something straight out of a nightmare. Nothing like this should ever exist.  


Technoblade hummed. A small sound in the quiet of the square, yet seemed to roar in the ears of everyone. Slowly bringing his sword up, he looked down at the enemy beneath him. With one last chuckle, the sword came down. The pillager’s gurgled breathes lingering in the air before they too went silent. 

They stayed like that for a minute, nobody moving or speaking a word. Until Techno finally fell back, exhaustion and pain overtaking him. What few words he spoke tore at the arrow lodged in his throat, he needed it out  _ now _ . So he could heal. He couldn't seem to get a grasp on it though. Already tired from his recent loss of control combined with the events today.  _ Maybe he could just sleep… He'd have enough energy later. Just so tired.  
_

The hybrid slumped forward and hit the ground, unmoving. 

  
  
  
  
Niki and Bad arrived soon after Techno had, having heard the commotion at the gates themselves. As soon as they arrived, they saw the firing of the crossbow, and saw Techno take the hit.  _ Right in the throat.  _ Niki couldn't hold back her tears, seeing Techno continue to stand and protect the children even as he so clearly was injured.  


Bad wrung his fingers nervously. This was a life threatening injury, and Techno decided to continue to fight. It doesn’t matter that he somehow survived, he’d die from making this fatal injury even worse. 

Mind made up, he turned to Niki, “I’m getting Phil.”

Tear filled eyes looked to him. “Please." 

he nodded, and took off to where Phil’s home is.

  
  
  


Tommy and Wilbur helped drag Tubbo out of firing range of the pillagers and Techno. Fussing over his friend, Tommy could almost cry. “Tubbo! Oh fuck! Please say you’re not hurt!”

With a small, shaky smile, Tubbo affirmed that yes, he was uninjured. Tears were streaming down his face though, not getting rid of the sight of a bloody grin and  _ that arrow _ , and that he was  _ saved _ , and not  _ dead _ . “T-T-Techno took that shot for me! He’ll die because of me!”

Wilbur looked down at his brother’s friend. “Have faith Tubbo. I may not have trusted you around him, but he looks out for you. He wouldn’t just leave you and end at the hands of a few pillagers.” Looking back, all 3 boys winced as he was struck two more times. It wasn’t pretty. 

“He’s terrifying.” Wil muttered, inspecting the fight. He heard the manic undertones in the monotone voice. This man knew how to bring fear, and he knew how to do it  _ well _ . Tubbo was still shaking though, so he continued to hold the younger, whispering reassurances. “I heard Bad say to Niki that he’s gone to get dad, Phil could help him. Don’t worry.”  


The boys nodded back, eyes never leaving the fight. No matter how gruesome. They let out cheers when he killed the three crossbow holders, and hugged when he finally finished off the leader. They were still shivering, still terrified, but they knew their friend had won the battle.

They screamed in fear as Techno collapsed, lying still on the floor of the village entrance.  


  
  
  
  
Bad was sprinting, desperate to get to Phil. The man in the village anyone could go to in these types of situations. Not only was he a skilled fighter, but he knew his way around potions. He’d be able to help. 

He wasn’t expecting to run head first into the man. 

Phil reached out, steadying the young demon. “Whoa mate, what’s going on?”

Bad pleaded, “Phil! It’s a pillager raid! They took hostages,  _ kids _ , but the new stranger managed to save them. Please! He got shot, a lethal arrow through his throat. I don’t know if he would make it, but he’s still fighting! He needs help, badly!”

Phil’s eyes widened and he grabbed the demon’s wrist, tugging them back to the entrance. “Good thing I came prepared then!” They sprinted back, Phil clearly holding bags of _something._ He likely heard the commotion just as anyone else had. Bad couldn't help but think the man a genius.  


Upon reaching the village gates, they gasped at the sight. Two more arrows protruded from Techno’s shoulder and chest, the one in his throat still bleeding. Beheaded villagers lay all around him, clean slices from a skilled swordsman. They heard the man chuckle and the pillager sob with fear, before watching the sword come down.

The crowd was silent, watching in anticipation and fear.

Phil pushed through the second he saw the man fall.

  
  
Phil knelt beside Techno. Worried eyes looked quickly over the injuries, and he took in a sharp breath.  _ This guy shouldn’t be alive _ . 

The arrow in the chest looked as if it went through a lung, the one in the throat leaving a bloodied, raw mess. The only one Phil could have saved would have been the one in the shoulder. This stranger is only going to suffer, likely choke on his own blood before he dies. No regen or health potion would be of any use here.

Looking up at the crowd, Phil saw his sons, Tubbo, Bad and Niki. All were crying, in fear for the safety of their friend. Techno himself was getting less and less air. Phil could hear how each breath was harder and sounded worse than the last.

So with a heavy heart, he shook his head at those in the crowd.

There was nothing he could do.

  
  


_ ‘Dream! You-you’re the same as me! You can’t die!’ _

_ ‘Yes… and no. It's a bit different.’ _

_ ‘What? How?’ _

_ ‘Techno, look at you. It’s obvious. You don’t look like you’ve aged in forever! I’m still aging Techno, albeit slower. I will still pass away. I’m not immortal.’ _

_ ‘We can find a way! It doesn’t have to end like that.’ _

_ ‘I’m sorry…’ _


	6. Rest Easy Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Phil, the man was slowly dying. However much he could deny it, people could only hold out for so long before succumbing to an injury far beyond the ability of any potion or item. 
> 
> Head in hands, he could only wish for the fight to end. He almost prayed that the piglin stop fighting in favour of being in rest, the pain to keep going when death is certain is not something he’d wish upon anyone.

Phil looked down at the man with a sigh. Pulling back the stranger’s - _Techno’s-_ hood, he let out a huff of surprise to see the long pink hair neatly done in a braid. It was beautiful, and Phil couldn’t believe the man had been hiding it all this time, before he realised. With hair like this, it’d be the most prominent thing in the room. The guy was already so tall, so mysterious, why would he want more heads turning his way.

Pulling a few strands back, he could see the pointed ears, and he understood further. The stranger was a hybrid, probably forced to cover his features in fear of judgement and the despising eyes of others. Many hated hybrids, and most had almost nowhere to go. This village being one exception, he made sure of that. He wanted to make sure that any hybrid either passing through or living in this village deserved the same respect and were treated as equals to anyone else. Not many saw the same view, but at least he could keep people safe.

Phil wanted to remove the mask too. The creepy boar-like skeleton placed on Technoblade’s face. However, he presumed it to be enchanted, as he could not take it off at all. Hearing gurgled breaths, he’d wish for nothing more than the most unobstructed airway he could get, without a mask covering it. 

He frowned. Surely the man was in pain, and he was only half conscious. The half-lidded eyes barely seen through the mask seemed to be the proof of that. Phil had seen wounds like this before, they were often quick and painless. To keep going after though, must have been unbearable. To Phil, the man was slowly dying. However much he could deny it, people could only hold out for so long before succumbing to an injury far beyond the ability of any potion or item. 

The hybrid seems to be holding out with everything he got though, despite everything.

Looking around the area, Phil could see the eyes of all the villagers, and his own sons. So many people had stayed behind to see the outcome to the poor man. 

Phil had enough.

With a whispered apology, Phil lifted Techno from below his knees and back, cradling the (surprisingly thin) piglin towards his home. Upon seeing the anxious looks of Bad and Niki, as well as the fear on his sons’ and Tubbo’s faces, he let them come along too.

So with a nod, he allowed them to trail behind, leaving the remaining guards to take a hold of the situation.

  
  
  


Phil laid the man gently down, cringing slightly at the whimpers of pain. An extra bed in a room meant for healing, but there was nothing he could do here. Bad was in the room with him, leaving Niki to tend to the boys outside, to calm them down from their fright.

The demon turned to him. “He’s not going to make it, is he?”

“That second arrow was a death sentence, there is nothing I could do for him. The first would have been fatal even on its own.”

“I see.”

They both sat down, Bad looking out the small window with a sigh. He’s lost friends before, but it always hurts. He thought he was getting somewhere with Techno too, helping the other to become more outspoken, more trusting of others. Even if everyone he trusted was a single circle of people. It was better than _nothing_. 

But all that laid before him was failure on his end. He’s losing his friend, and he can’t help. Only just watch as the breaths become more uneven and desperate for air. The fact Techno lasted this long is miraculous. He watched Phil make his way over to the dying hybrid.

  
  
  


Phil had decided that even if there was too much to be saved, he could still at least help the man die in as much comfort as possible. Mind made up, he decided to remove the arrows.

He started with the one in his chest first, slowly pulling out the arrow, noting how close to the heart it really was. He winced, and placed a cloth as he pulled it out, ensuring that it stemmed the bleeding. With a distasteful glare at the offending weapon, he dumped it into a nearby bowl of water. The remaining blood staining it red.

He moved to the shoulder next, being just as careful even if the wound wasn’t as bad. Same procedure, same glare, same drop into the bowl.

He looked at the final arrow.

It looked awful, even more so now that he managed to get a closer look at it. It seemed to stick out either end, and was a mess of blood and skin. The area around it was messed up too, probably due to the talking and movement Techno had done after being shot. He shivered, but moved his hands towards it anyways.

With a disgusting squelch, he moved it out, and hurried to move a cloth to the wound. Despite it being the oldest, it still bled a lot. The hole in the throat leaves little for imagination. 

Bad made a retching sound behind him, and Phil didn’t even need to turn to know that the demon thought it a vile sight either. Bad has seen much, being a decent healer as well as baker, but this was almost too much even for _Phil_. 

Job done though, Phil stumbled back to his chair. Head in hands, he could only wish for the fight to end. He almost prayed that the piglin stop fighting in favour of being in rest, the pain to keep going when death is certain is not something he’d wish upon anyone.

He’d seen it once, with a man who stayed conscious until the end. It hurt all that much more.

  
  
  


Bad has closed his eyes while looking out the window, silent tears making tracks down his face.

Phil's eyes watered as he held his head in his hands, hating himself for his failure. For failing his sons and their new friend.

Outside the door, Niki held two sobbing boys, quiet tears of her own falling.

Wilbur looked on quietly, eyes dry, but with a newly held respect for a stranger, a _friend_.

Nobody saw the wounds closing up, no longer obstructed.

The two men heard the sounds of breathing cease, and bowed their head for the fallen warrior.

They made their way to break the news to the other occupants of the house.

  
  
  
  


Techno felt _pain_. Not something he wasn’t used to, but awful all the same. Especially since he knows what these wounds were, and how similar they were to… previous times. They hit a little close to home, Techno’s not going to lie. He allowed himself to take a breath, confident that his airway was fine. 

The first thing he noticed was that no more arrows were piercing him, and they were covered tightly in cloth. Someone had helped him.

The second was that his hood no longer covered him. When did that happen? During the fight? After he collapsed? Who saw?

Eyes roaming up, he saw he was in a room, on a bed, in a _house_. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he slept in a bed, while it was nice, it did make him a bit uncomfortable. He preferred his sleeping bag, or maybe a nice tree. 

He sat up, eyes drifting to the bowl next to him, at the bloody water and arrows placed inside. Whoever helped him, were kind to hybrids. Did not leave him to die for his very nature. Or, in fact, tried to kill him.

One once tried that, they were dead soon after.

Techno knew that nobody really had to help him. He passed out because the exhaustion of the past few days caught up with him. Usually he’d be able to pull everything out and let it close on their own.

He misjudged himself. He wouldn’t let himself let his guard down again. He shouldn’t have let the voices gain control so soon ago. This wouldn’t have happened.

He swung his legs over the bed, and swiftly got up. Not bothering to put on his hood, he glanced between the door and window.

The door would lead him to whoever had helped him. The window would give him a getaway while avoiding the person.

Mind made up he turned to the window.

Whipping his head around, he heard the door open.

  
  
  
  


Phil and Bad stepped out of the room and closed the door behind them, and turned to look at the expecting faces before them. One glance at the two men told everyone what they needed. Wil and Niki looked down while the two boys gave each other a hug as they cried. Nobody said anything for a minute.

“I don’t think it’s right to ask if it was painless anymore, right?”

Phil sighed. “Techno held on for a long time before his breathing stopped. His own resolve to somehow keep going probably only worsened the pain every passing second.”

Tubbo wiped his eyes. “He didn’t deserve to go like that…”

“No, he didn’t.”

“He saved you Tubbo!” Tommy hiccuped into his friend’s shoulder. “We almost lost you!”

Tubbo clung back.

“He deserves at least a proper funeral right?” He asked the elders. “H-he did save my life, and the lives of all the little children. He deserves one! Even if so many people didn’t like or trust him in the first place!”

Wilbur and Philza both winced at that. Neither had previously trusted the man around the kids. When he wasn’t with Bad and Niki, either one or both would keep tabs on the stranger. Wilbur was a bit more obvious, but Phil would trail doing his best to not be seen.

Techno had keen eyes for sure, Phil hadn’t always been able to escape that cold gaze.

With a heavy heart, he agreed. “I’ll go and make him a bit more presentable. Clean up a lot of the blood, and make sure he looks just as great as he did before the fight. I won’t be able to take off that mask though, but I think he looks just great with it either way.”

Everyone else nodded, and Bad picked up a bucket of water to bring with them. Phil turned to the door, turned the handle, and swung it open.

Only to come face to face with a boar skull mask and pink hair.

Phil gave a very manly screech as he fell backwards onto the floor, Bad following suit, barely saving the water bucket.

In his surprise, he didn’t see the _zombie? Skeleton? Undead, unearthly being that shouldn’t be alive?_ Being walked towards him until it loomed over him, casting a dark shadow.

Phil stared.

He let out another very manly scream.


	7. Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossbow bolt through the neck, sword piercing skin, shocked faces as heads rolled.  
> A crown, shining as it found a new owner.
> 
> “I’m immortal.”
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> He had enough. He needs to leave.
> 
> “Answer me! Is my brother safe?!”

Techno had turned to the door as it opened, knowing that there was no choice but to see who it was coming in. There was no time to jump out the window, ah well.

So when he saw the soft, green-clad man open the door with a sad smile, he wasn’t prepared for the shriek that left the guy. Screaming as he tumbled backwards into whoever was behind him.

Techno, unprepared for the enderman-like scream, stumbled back into some of the medical supplies, sending some crashing to the floor. His hands gripped some sort of table behind him, and his boots crunched over all the glass. He will definitely have glass shards in his hands at this point. Great.

The piglin stood tall with confidence and strode over to the fallen man, who he had presumed saved him, and made to offer a hand up.

It was met with another screech.

Techno flinched at the unearthly sound and made to back up again. This guy looks like he’s seen a ghost! Did he really need to be so loud?!

He decided to wait for the guy to get up himself. Screw helping him.

  
  
  


Gathering himself, Phil managed to get himself to his feet. Looking at the _supposed to be dead_ hybrid in front of him, he couldn’t help but blurt out,

“You’re not a zombie, are you?”

Techno for the record was _not_ planning to be asked that today. In fact, he’d like nothing more than to jump out the window right here and now to avoid any confrontation. So he kept his mouth shut, much to the disappointment of the other man.

Phil made his way closer to Techno, seemingly looking for further wounds, for anything that could show him why the other was standing perfectly fine in front of him. His neck looked fine, steady rise and fall of chest, blood absolutely everywhere but no wounds. 

Phil reached up to prod Techno’s shoulder, not noticing how the other seemed already uncomfortable with the close inspections. He yelped as his wrist was grabbed in a death grip, jerking back to no avail.

“H-hey! Let me go!”

He was met with a cold, blank mask.

  
  
  
  


Techno was getting more uncomfortable every passing second. The man, _who he still doesn’t know the name of_ , seemed to be eyeing him up like a specimen in a laboratory. He longed to resolve this with violence, and be off. After all, it’s his best form of communication. He realised though, that his sword wasn’t here either.

It wasn’t in the room at all for that matter. Which likely means…

That it’s in the house itself.

This caused a whole new set of problems. If he were to go crashing out the window, he wouldn’t have his sword. He couldn’t possibly try to fight his way to it either, the guy was still blocking the doorway to the room. With his hearing, he could make out whispering distantly into the house. That it’s not just bucket hat, but potentially a whole group of people.

This is not in his favour.

He was brought out of his musings as he felt the presence of a hand. Instincts driving him as he snapped his own hand up to stop it where it was. He knew he had a strong grip, but he wanted to take this moment to set a boundary. That being a strict _no touching_.

He watched the man try to tug and jerk himself out of his grasp, pleading for Techno to let him go. Techno would have been happy to keep going if it wasn’t for the movement he saw at the doorway. Someone else had shuffled their way into sight, someone he knew.

As if a child caught stealing cookies, Techno withdrew his hand and brought it back down. Fast enough that it looked like nothing happened at all. Aside from bucket hat rubbing his wrist and wincing. The person looked from one to the other, before sighing and making their way in. 

“Now Phil,” Badboyhalo sighed. “Techno here is very uh, antisocial? Or something like that. I think it’s best if we keep our hands to ourselves before you drive him away.”

With a grin at the hybrid, Bad continued. “How about you let Techno and I chat ourselves for a bit, so you could calm down from your fright. You can let the others know he seems to be okay.”

Phil was protesting immediately. “I can’t leave him like this! What if there are still injuries? Pain? Something! It wouldn’t be right to ignore that!”

“Right, and he could tell us himself if he needs help.”

“Yes, but!”

“Bye-bye now you muffin! Tell the kids I said hi!” Bad moved in front of Phil, kicking him out of the room, literally.

He clapped his hands together and looked at the piglin, who still seemed to be tossing himself out the window.

“Let’s chat!”

  
  
  
  
  


It was definitely a relief to have Bad around. More even when Bad all but threw Phil out of the room. Phil was like a mother hen really, worrying over every little thing. Even if Techno didn’t know the guy, and Phil didn’t know him, that man was really intent on making sure he knew everything was okay.

He chuckled, and Bad smiled in response.

Oh, right. He’s not alone.

_Social interaction is the bane of my existence, why does everything curse me so?!_

Techno sat back down on the bed, and Bad took a seat of his own. The demon wanted to do his best to explain the current situation, and give Techno a bit of time to organize himself and what he wanted to say.

“So Techno! You had quite a few of us worried there! To be fair, we all thought you well, y’know, hit the bucket there. We’re in Phil’s house right now, along with Niki, Tubbo, Tommy, and Wilbur!”

Techno raised his eyebrow at that last name, it was a new one.

Noticing this, Bad got a little more specific. “I think you’ve seen him around. He often plays music for a lot of the townsfolk.”

Ah. Music boy. Well at least he’s got a name now for the guy.

“Techno?”

“Huh?”

“Can I- can I hug you?”

That startled the hybrid for sure. He was being asked for a hug? That hasn’t happened in a long time. Either people would be too afraid to go near him, or he’d run off before it became a possibility. Either way, the demon was probably traumatized enough today. He’d relent, just this once.

With a sigh, he spread his arms in an open gesture, allowing Bad to throw himself into the other’s arms. Feeling the demon’s arms clutching the fabric of his cloak, Techno allowed himself to hug back, rubbing the other’s back as Bad let out quiet sobs.

“Techno, we… I thought you had died! It was horrible to witness, and horrible to watch the aftermath. Oh goodness, to see you on this bed, slowly having your body give up while you kept forcing yourself to keep going! All this time spent together, and I nearly lost you! You’re such a good friend to everyone here, I couldn’t even imagine how hard this must have been on the boys.”

That’s right, Tommy and Tubbo. Techno took the arrow for Tubbo, and surely must have freaked him out by being _right over him_ bleeding and with an arrow just sticking out his throat.

He’d have to apologize, or get them a gift or something. They must be terrified of him by now.

“-no? Techno?”

“Hm?”  
“How come you didn’t die? What happened? I’m sure those arrows were lethal wounds!” Bad pulled away from the hug, and looked straight at where Techno’s eyes would be behind the mask. Glints of red being the indicator that he was being stared right back at.

“How about I tell everyone at once? I’d rather not have to explain myself multiple times.”

With a nod, Bad stood up, and reached out a hand to help the other. Techno hesitantly took it, and allowed himself to be pulled up. The two making their way back to the door.

  
  
  


_‘Technosupport!’_

_‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!’_

_‘Death’_

_‘LMAOOOOOO’_

As Techno got more comfortable, the voices, which had previously quieted down during the heavy mood, picked up again. It’ll be annoying to have to explain himself with an army of scatterbrained voices in his head, but he would have to make do.

As he followed Bad out to the kitchen, he indeed saw everyone Bad had mentioned, as well as Phil, who seemed to be grumbling over a cup of tea. Everyone stopped what they were doing however, as the two came into the room. The boys’ mouths opened in shock.

Techno looked down at himself, covered in blood. Fair. 

He returned Niki’s smile with a half smile of his own, and watched the boys figure out what they wanted to say.

“Your hair’s pink!”

“...”

Techno smacked his forehead to the table. “Yes.”

“It’s so long! What are you, a girl?”

“No.”

“Are you a pig?!”

“What?!”

Techno looked at the boys, Tubbo covering his mouth while his face turned a few shades of red. Tommy couldn’t hold back his laughter as he slammed his fist into the table. 

“Kind of. I’m a piglin.”

Both boys looked at him in awe, Techno almost shivered. It was unsettling. 

“I’ve never seen a hybrid who wasn’t a passive mob! Have you, Tubbo?!”

“No…”

Techno sighed again. _Seems to be a lot of sighing these days…_ He looked towards the adults in the room, expecting more, proper, questions.

Phil immediately jumped on the opportunity. “What happened to all the wounds of your fight? I was sure you weren’t going to make it, hell, I even watched you stop breathing!

_Crossbow bolt through the neck, sword piercing skin, shocked faces as heads rolled._

_A crown, shining as it found a new owner._

  
  


“I’m immortal.”

  
  
Phil leaned in, interest piqued. “Immortality?! Wow, never have I seen someone with such abilities.”

Tommy all but jumped towards the piglin, “It must be awesome, you can’t die! You could live forever! I wish I could be immortal, it sounds amazing!”

“It’s NOT!” Techno snapped at the other, before quieting down. “Would you still think it amazing, as you live on but everyone dies around you? How would you feel going to Tubbo’s funeral, or Phil’s, or Niki’s? How would you like it when you travel the world alone, knowing you can’t get attached to a place, person, or thing because they’ll all die or wear down eventually?”

“How would you feel,” Techno seethed, “If you were used as nothing but a tool in a war? The knowledge that a soldier who can’t die who could serve for a very long time. Not everyone is caring! I’ve met plenty of people who’d rather use me as a means to kill off others or to go into situations that nobody else would survive, nobody gives a _fuck_ who you are when all they see is a tool.

They always got their just desserts though. I always take my payment in some sort of manner. Not gold or items really, I’m fine with something a little more… red.”

Tommy had paled halfway through the hybrid’s speech, holding onto Tubbo a little more securely. Tubbo grasped the other’s hand, slight tremors wracking them both. They now saw the truth behind what could happen.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. “I didn’t realise…”

“Well now you do.” Techno affirmed. He ignored Niki’s sad smile. _Pity_ . Tubbo and Tommy’s shaking. _Fear._ Bad’s understanding. _Sympathy._ Phil’s horror. _Disgust._

Techno pushed his chair back and stood up. “Immortality is both a blessing and a curse some would say. I said as much as I wanted, whatever else I have to say is for people who I’d want them to hear it. You wanted to know why I didn’t die, well now you do. I’ll be taking my stuff and heading out.”

Techno turned towards a shining sword propped against the wall. He had seen it on his way in, and was glad he had little confrontation about it. It was still bloody, he’d clean it in a river later.

He strode over to the weapon, aiming to get it and get out. He halted however, as the man with the guitar blocked him.

Techno twitched at the obstruction and made to move around him. Wilbur stepped to the side blocking him again, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

“Out of the way, music boy.”

“Wilbur.”

“I don’t care.”

“You will, we’re not done.”

“Yes, we are.”

Techno had the urge to just push Wilbur out of his way. Playing nice be damned. He could feel himself twitching, and wanted to go back to the forest and stab a few things. He had enough social interaction for three centuries in a matter of minutes, he was done.

Wilbur stared him down. “I respect you, y’know. At first I may not have, I was worried for my brother and Tubbo, but I saw you out there. You took that arrow when you didn’t have to, and proceeded to slaughter the raiders in retaliation. The boys love you, and they look up to you. We all care, in some sort of way.”

Drumming his fingers on his sleeve, Wilbur went on. “At the same time, it’s concerning. You looked about ready to slaughter _everyone_ out there. Were you really fighting them because you knew they were the enemy, or were you just going for the ones that fought back? If a guard came to break it up, or to stop you killing them all, would you have attacked them too?”

Techno didn’t answer. He couldn’t. He knew better than anyone else did when it came to his blood-driven slaughters. It’s how he got his crown, it’s how he struck fear in his enemies.

_It’s how he discovered his friend was half-immortal_.

He had enough. He needs to leave.

“Answer me! Is my brother safe?!”

Techno shoved Wilbur to the side, no longer caring for the pacifist route. He wants to kill something, maybe his own dinner. He’d rather not take it out on them. In front of a few people he hesitantly calls _friends._

Only to receive a firm grip on his shoulder, stopping him, again.

Techno whirled around, snarling at whoever stopped him this time. He watched Phil take a cautious step back, hands up in a placating manner, as if he’s approaching a wild animal.

Techno _is not_ a wild animal.

_‘BLOOD’_

_‘killthemkillthemkillthemalldoitdoitdoitDOIT’_

_‘DEATH’_

_‘KILL’_

_‘CORPSES’_

_‘do it…’_

Techno’s hand reaches for his sword, only to come up empty. Wilbur had kicked it away to the other side of the room, seemingly prepared for Techno to make a grab for it.

That’s okay. Sharp nails can do damage too.

So Techno swung at Wilbur, who had barely moved out of the way, being only grazed on the arm. Wilbur jumped back away from the hybrid, moving a chair in between them. Niki had moved the boys out of the kitchen, and was watching from further away. Tubbo and Tommy were silent, letting the older men deal with the situation.

Growling, Techno lunged at Wilbur again. Intent on cutting, on scratching, on _making him bleed_. With a sound of surprise, he was jerked backwards, crashing back into the kitchen table. Before he could collect himself to lunge again, two sets of arms grabbed him. He struggled in their grip, they were strong, but he was stronger, he always was. 

But there were two of them. Bad and Phil were both strong in their own right. A demon and a hardened warrior were a force to be reckoned with.

Techno was shoved to the ground, arms pinned behind him. He growled and snapped at the two, but he was unable to keep thrashing about.

Bad leaned towards him. “Techno! Come on! No need to fight here! Tell us what’s wrong!”

Techno ignored him, and hissed instead.

“Did you just hiss at me?!”

“Techno.” Phil grunted. “I’m sure immortality does not cause people to lose their minds here. What’s this? Calm down mate and talk to us.”

Wilbur by this point had pinned the piglin’s legs, preventing Techno from moving at all. The three men too much for the feral hybrid to fight off.

Techno kept trying, until he saw the faces of Tubbo and Tommy in front of his own. He could see their expressions clearly. Still pale-faced, still trembling. There was more though. They were _scared_ . Scared of him. Scared of what he could do, _what he just did._

He’s a monster.

  
  
  
  


After a short bit, everything calmed down, and Techno was released. Wilbur looked less than pleased, and he showed it in the stare he sent the hybrid.

Phil and Bad were still trying to catch their breath, and Techno was sitting on the floor, not moving from earlier except to sit up.

He huffed and inspected one of his nails. He’s too high strung to deal with all this. If anything had to show for it, it was this. He needed alone time, not surrounded by people who only wanted to bother him.

He looked to Phil, almost begging at this point. “Just let me be on my way.”

Phil looked exhausted, but he finally relented. “Fine, but this conversation is going to happen all the same, today or not.”

“But-!”

“No, Wilbur. We all need to calm down. Today has been much for all, let’s give the guy a break.”

Techno rushed to his feet and made for the door. He glanced one last time at his sword across the room. He received wary looks in return.

“Keep it here.” He grunted. “If it makes you all the happier, I’ll leave without it.”

He was gone before anyone could even open their mouth.

  
  
  
  


Techno left through the gates, waving at the extra guards stationed there. Who honestly seemed surprised by his uninjured and living state. Though like previous times, they decided not to question him on his oddities, and let him through with a wave of their own.

Techno thought back on the day. He referred to some as _friends_ . People are here who _care_. They’ve seen what he could do, they’ll no longer want to be friends or care. 

He never should have come here.

Never should have let himself get close to others.

He strode away to his campsite without a second glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna be a lot better! We gonna have a lot more happy times moving forward, it's just been a rough day for everyone. Some more than others.
> 
> Even if Wilbur seems a bit stiff towards Techno, cheer up, for not all hope is lost!
> 
> Until next time!


	8. Riverside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno doesn’t admit it often, but he always found some sort of sense of calm in nature. Hearing the sounds of the river, leaves rustling, birds chirping, it was almost therapeutic. He’d spent hours just resting at a shoreline or riverbank, just soaking everything and letting himself relax.
> 
> For someone who lived off of blood and death, even the Blood God needs his breaks. 

Techno didn’t know what to do with himself. He wanted to leave, to run from the village and continue on as if he didn’t care. Just like every other place that he has passed through. It was a fool’s thought however, cause he did what he swore to never do.

He got attached.

He made friends, got along with others, to the point where he felt as if he had an emptiness in his heart whenever he was alone. This emptiness had always been pushed aside, but he lowered his guard and now he is paying the consequences.

So no, he isn’t leaving any time soon. Or he hopes, at least.

Which brings him to his second problem, his “outburst”. Everyone saw. Philza, Wilbur, Bad and Niki. God, even Tubbo and Tommy. Their wary expressions whenever he so much as _looked_ at his sword. The horror on the boy’s faces as they saw the fight in Phil’s kitchen. The horror of seeing what Techno truly is.

A monster he is, and a monster he will always be. 

At least Wilbur saw that pretty quick, the guy’s smart, not to trust a guy like him. The others are too kind for their own good. All friends and smiles and care. Doesn’t matter if he looked like he’d murder them in their sleep.

Knowing how he gets, he probably could. 

_Monster_.

  
  
It had been over two days since the “incident”. Techno stayed in his campsite, watching as the rain poured down around him. No need to scavenge or hunt, he’s always too overprepared. Though considering his thought process, that would have been a welcome distraction. So instead he stayed inside, and stewed in his own negativity for the entirety of his time alone.

He wondered how the others were doing. Did Bad and Niki go back to selling goods in their bakery? Wilbur- _Music boy-_ inside one of the halls or taverns, performing to the patrons? Tubbo and Tommy hanging out together and just having fun? Phil doing whatever Phil does in his own time?

He wondered if he’d be missed. Though his sword might be a constant reminder of everything. He left it there, but he wondered if it was a mistake. That’s not to say he couldn’t hold his own with anything else. He could easily decapitate an opponent with an axe, or crush a skull with a pickaxe. He liked his sword though, and preferred to not leave it behind. It was a good sword, a powerful one he spent time and care on. 

He’d rather not leave it behind.

Or that could just be an excuse. To simply tell himself to go back.

_‘Techno alone?’_

_‘FRIEND!’_

_‘E’E’E’E’E’E’_

_‘Back! Go back!’_

_‘LEAVE!’_

Then there’s Chat. His own mind has been at odds with itself ever since he holed himself away. Not the greatest comfort to his own self-deprecation. Though at least it was something besides nothing, right?

People could find comfort in the smallest things, no matter if it was insane rambling in the mind of a piglin hybrid. The presence was annoying, but welcome. For once.

  
  
  


This morning however, was a bright, sunny day. The rain had long since silenced during the night, and it left a damp feeling in the air. He could step out and breathe a breath of fresh air. That’s about it. He still couldn’t make himself turn towards the village, but that’s a worry for another time. For now, he could busy himself with other tasks.

_‘Technofish?’_

_‘Water!’_

_‘Ew chores no’_

_‘POG’_

Despite everything, Techno chuckled. “Yes, Chat. You read my mind. Even if you’re already in it.” Shuffling to pack his rod and bucket, Techno packed his axe and other essentials. “We’ve been short on fish for a while, and we could definitely clean up some weapons and other items.”

_‘LAME’_

_‘POG’_

_‘Technolate!’_

_‘e’e’e’e’e’e’_

With one calculating gaze over the camp, Techno hummed and made his way over to a nearby river. 

  
  
  


Techno doesn’t admit it often, but he always found some sort of sense of calm in nature. Hearing the sounds of the river, leaves rustling, birds chirping, it was almost therapeutic. He’d spent hours just resting at a shoreline or riverbank, just soaking everything and letting himself _relax_.

For someone who lived off of blood and death, even the Blood God needs his breaks. 

Chat loves them too, they’d just happily chatter, even amongst themselves. Minimal arguing, no urging for blood, just idle background noise. They can be helpful too, not always mindless nonsense. He loves these days the best, where they’re not much more than excited children who get all giddy with every new fish, every new berry, every springtime tune from the birds in the trees. It’s why they get such a good partnership going sometimes. 

He wonders what Chat was like before they appeared with him. If they were once people, or just something that his mind conjured for him to cope with the stress of _not dying_ and _immortality_. A perfectly reasonable explanation George had offered, but soon fell flat as it kept going no matter what.

He always wondered how many were actually a part of Chat. There were so many voices always going, and he seemed to notice new voices all the time. Were they like a hive mind? A million separate entities with a common goal? Maybe they were all of his victims, sent to torment him after death. Death by his red, bloodstained hands.

He shuddered, better to not think of that. 

Today would be a good day, and Chat agrees. No need for disturbing thought processes. Nope. Nada. Not today.

  
  
  
Techno reached the riverside in record time. Eager to just relax and let his worries melt away. A problem for future Techno. Dropping his bag, he was pulling out his rod and grabbing his bucket. He stopped as soon as Chat’s happy droning took a turn. 

_‘STRANGER DANGER’_

_‘Stab him!’_

_‘BLOOD!’_

_‘NO!’_

_‘Fisherman’_

_‘Friend?’_

Friend? Stranger? Techno couldn’t figure out which was worse. He hadn’t seen anyone nearby, is he further down the river? Chat warned him in record time, so it’s likely Techno hasn’t made himself known to whoever else was here.

Which begs the problem. Chat says danger, Chat says friend. Is the man a fisherman, they said that too. With Techno likely unnoticed, he could find whoever it is and…

Do what?

Fight him? _Talk?_ Move further away or just leave? Whoever it was is also likely from the village, who else would be here? He really didn’t want to talk to them, he couldn’t fight them either, but he _really didn’t want to give up on his good day_. 

_‘Friend!’_

_‘Fisherman!’_

_‘talktalktalktalk’_

With a sigh, Techno decided that yes, he’ll talk to whoever it is. Chat won’t shut it now, and maybe a discussion with this fisherman will soothe them enough that he could relax himself.

He grabbed his axe (just in case) and his fishing pole (to seem less stalker-y) and searched for the elusive stranger.

He crept through the bushes, just out of sight from the shore. Eyes open and concentrated for anything unnatural. Something out of the ordinary. He had the upper hand of shadows and cover, the fisherman unlikely to notice anything out of the ordinary. The problem though, is that he can’t find them.

Did Chat lie? 

They often did, but they were so _certain_.

He prowled the shores a few times more before deciding that yes, Chat lied, and no, there was no elusive fisherman that happened to be right near him. He rolled his eyes and turned around. Heading back to where he left his items. To relax, to fish, to soak in the sunlight and smell of recent rain. 

“Hey there mate! Nice seeing you here!”

With a jump, Techno had hurled his axe towards his site where he heard the voice. Then immediately blanched. Was that-? Did he just-? What?

As Techno spiralled into the “I just murdered a man what have I done” state, said man stumbled out from the riverbed. Holding the axe in one hand, and his _bucket hat_ in the other, the man only chuckled. He dropped the axe though, and held up the hat. A clean slice through the top like a cut in a cake.

Techno stared at Phil, Chat quiet, wondering above all: ‘ _why is his luck this bad?’_

Phil spoke first. “Good aim there, I had to dodge, but my hat tipped off a little. Axe decided it wanted a piece of it.”

Techno stared.

“Silent treatment again, huh? Ah well.” Phil only shrugged and moved back towards the river, sitting next to where he put _Techno’s_ bucket, and cast out his line again. Sensing no movement behind him, he raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t break you did I? Come, sit.” He pat the ground next to him, and directed his attention back towards his line.

Taking a hesitant step forward, he readjusted the axe to lean against his equipment. Looking to the other man, at his turned back, Techno would have thought him a fool. Phil had shown himself capable though, and somehow also managed to pull _this_ off. So his willingness to turn his back to a potential enemy is probably nothing. 

Phil hadn’t said anything else, quietly focused on his fishing. Techno himself forgot how to move, just staring at the blonde in front of him. Philza could probably feel the eyes on him, props for not turning around. 

Slowly but surely, Techno shuffled closer to the older man, and dropped down beside him. Not too close though. He had his rod in front of him, still clasped in his clenched hand. He could see how white his knuckles were in their grip.

Phil finally turned to look at him, and whatever Techno had thought he would see, was not there. There was no anger, no disgust, horror, pity, or anything else his messed up mind was sure he’d see. There was only a small smile. Maybe slightly sad, but calm and comforting.

Phil watched him cast his own line out, and they both turned to look at the river. Techno didn’t know what to say to the other man, didn’t know why he was even here. The silence was nice though, and he felt a little less lonely, a little less empty. 

A stark contrast to the events of a few days prior. Techno didn’t even know if he _could_ say anything to the other man. He’d probably choke up and stumble over his words.

This wasn’t an angry rant where he let loose, this wasn’t the calm companionship that Niki and Bad shared with him. This was a calm man who patched him up, and apparently decided to show up where Techno would be. Not at all a coincidence. Nope, not at all.

Phil hummed, “take your time my friend, we have no need to rush.”

Phil’s presence fit in exactly with what Techno thought to be his paradise, as if the man was one with nature, or in tune with the atmosphere around him.

It was nice to have someone else, no matter how short time may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy! New chapter pog!
> 
> Who else is ready for the New Year? See you all in 2021!


	9. Just Fishing. Yep. Nothing Else At All.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are they saying now?”
> 
> Techno hadn’t expected that, but he listened anyways.
> 
> ‘PHIL’  
> ‘PHILZA’  
> ‘Blood! Kill!’  
> ‘Fisherman!’  
> ‘Zombie!’  
> ‘e’e’e’e’e’e’e’e’
> 
> Techno scratched the back of his head. “Ah, well…”

Nearly half an hour had passed before a word was spoken between the two. Techno didn’t know what to say, what to think, or how to feel. The man next to him had seen him at his worst, yet still went out of his way to come here. 

That’s also something to worry about, Techno noted. He’s going to have to move his campsite somewhere else, if it was already discovered. He doesn’t know how Phil did it, but he’s seen enough of the guy to know that he could do it. Probably be able to find his new location too.

Techno’s eyes wandered to the river, and the small ripples of water before them. No fish seemed to bite today, but he was fine with that. He’s here to relax, if he doesn’t get a fish, oh well. He could always go in later and grab one himself.

His hearing caught the rustle of a few branches in the trees. His eyes wandered there immediately after to catch the sight of a few birds taking off.

A patter of feet as a squirrel scampered around.

A drop of water onto the river from a rock.

The wind blowing through his hair.

To Phil, who had not stopped gazing at the river himself. Calm smile and relaxed. Simply waiting for something to happen. He’s too peaceful to be sitting next to a monster. 

A monster. No different to the ones he cuts down on the daily. Right here in the forest. Along with many other small creatures. Innocent lives that shouldn’t deserve reckless slaughter.

“You grip that fishing rod any tighter and it’ll snap in two mate.”

“...oh.”

  
  
  


Despite outward appearances, Phil was _not_ calm. He kept himself collected as much as he could for not just his sake, but Techno’s as well. He could see from a single glance on how tense and uptight the other man was. He hoped a calming presence could help the other, and it worked, to an extent.

He spent much of the past few days thinking about the hybrid, and what exactly his life would have been like. How long has he been wandering the world? How long has he been alone? So many questions and so little answers. The most he could get was from Bad and Niki, who had almost nothing themselves. A man who preferred actions over words. A man who didn’t seem to have many words in the first place.

Phil couldn’t deny it, he wanted to help the poor guy.

Wilbur on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with Techno. He held some respect for the man, that’s for sure. Even after their little scuffle, he still repeated the fact. What Wilbur wasn’t happy about, was the lack of knowledge and trust he could put into Techno. He may not act like it, but he loves his younger brother, and cares for his safety, for Phil’s safety.

He told Phil not to look for him.

Phil didn’t listen.

So the second day of rain was when Phil decided to find where Techno was staying. He knew it was the forest, and the guards confirmed it. He was covered enough from the rain, and he decided to make his way in the forest. He may not be an active guard or warrior anymore, but he could hold his own by himself.

Tracking for him was easy, stealth too. It was only a matter of time before he caught a glimpse of a small campsite. 

Phil came as close as he needed to, knowing well that Techno had excellent hearing. If Phil got any closer, the piglin would hear him instantly. 

Unless…

From what Phil could see, there wasn’t any movement inside the small tent. If Techno wasn’t awake, Phil could use his soft steps to his advantage and get a little closer. Not too close, as any warrior could be a light sleeper, and it would be mighty awkward for Techno to notice Phil.

So Phil took a cautious step forward, and another, and another. Eyes focused on the tent and for any potential movement. When there was none, Phil carefully kept moving.

Until he was on the outskirts of the camp.

Taking a look around, Phil couldn’t help but wince. A lot of the equipment seemed old. The hybrid had obviously been around with these items for some time. A few patchwork on some areas of the tent, and other items only emphasized that they had been used thoroughly. 

Techno had enough money for trade and could easily pay for items as well, could he not have traded for some better equipment at another village during his travels?

Phil thought about the other villages, and decided no. Not many places accepted hybrids and allowed them to go freely through markets. It was why Phil made sure that this village was different. An accepting place. Techno would not have been able to go anywhere else for items that he could have needed. 

That would change, Phil decided. He’d make sure Techno gets some good gear, even more so if Techno decides to move on. He would need it, and Phil just couldn’t cope with the fact that he would let the hybrid off without better essentials.

In a nearby backpack, Phil caught a glimpse of gold. A crown? Why would Techno have something like that? Ah well, not his concern. Though he wondered what the piglin would look like in it.

He had noticed more that Techno hadn’t seemed to bring to the village. The front of the tent was open and Phil could clearly see that yes, the hybrid was asleep. Covered in a cloak slightly different than his usual. It looked almost regal. Fitting with the crown.

Phil couldn’t help but think of a royal Technoblade. Prince Technoblade? Heh.

Nevermind that though. As Phil looked at the sleeping hybrid. He couldn’t help but notice how troubled the other looked. Definitely didn’t seem to sleep well with all that tossing and turning. The man was facing away from him, so Phil couldn’t make out his face, but that was fine with him. He wasn’t here to invade all of Techno’s secrets. He wanted to know the guy, and wanted to meet up with him, alone. 

Keep pressure down so that nobody feels trapped. Not enough to lash out, anyway.

Phil didn’t want to stay too long, so he made his way to leave, but not until he felt something else. It was as if every instinct told him to turn and go in a different direction. Phil trusted his instincts, so he followed. 

There was a river. That’s about it. He didn’t know why he was here, or why he felt that he _needed_ to be here, but here he was. Here.

Phil stopped for a moment and just gazed towards the water. Why was he here? What was so important that his body would feel the tug to come in this specific direction.

_To fish._

Phil loved to fish, he’d do it in the rain, the sun, a thunderstorm, and so much more. It was a hobby that he picked up years previous, and just got addicted. Though why fish here? Why was it so important?

_Tomorrow. Fish. Technoblade._

Welp. That’s that.

Tomorrow he’s going fishing. 

  
  
  


The next day he told his family goodbye while carrying his rod. It was a beautiful day, and he’d love to fish on days like these. Instincts or not. It was terribly early in the morning, but Phil didn’t mind. He passed the guards with a small nod, and made his way to the river he found himself at yesterday.

He was fishing for some time when he heard the rustling meaning a different person was nearing. 

He always knew he had good instincts.

“Hey there mate! Nice seeing you here!”

Nevermind.

  
  
  
One hat less, Phil and Techno were soon side by side at the river. Phil didn’t want to start the conversation, so he left it on Techno’s playing field. The hybrid didn’t seem too comfortable to start either, so they ended up sitting in silence. 

Phil could see the way Techno’s eyes jerked in the direction of any movements or sounds, immediately getting distracted by leaves, birds, or the water itself. Phil made sure that he was looking at the water the few times Techno glanced at him. He couldn’t tell if the hybrid was distracting himself from the potential conversation, or just being jittery and alert, but that wasn’t his place to decide. They’re going to have to say something eventually, or they’ll be here forever.

Phil took a glance at Techno’s fishing rod, and how the white knuckles seemed to grip it for dear life. How the wood underneath seemed to start getting small fractures and cracks. It’s not going to withstand the warrior’s grip.

It looks like he’s starting the conversation this time.

“You grip that fishing rod any tighter and it’ll snap in two mate.”

“...oh.”

Leaning back Phil asked “So… got anything to let out? Explain, tell, rant?”

“Rant?”

“Just anything you’d like to share. I’m not pushing for specifics.”

Techno snorted. “Specifics… like what happened in your kitchen or whatever it was?”

“I guess you could say that.”

“Hm.”

It was back to silence after that. Phil could almost smack his face to his fishing pole by that point. It seemed Techno _really_ didn’t want to have a conversation. He couldn’t blame the guy. He opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted.

“I’m not normal Phil.”

Phil raised an eyebrow. “You mean because you’re a hybrid? We have many of those in the village. I’d admit if you’re talking about immortality that it wouldn’t really be that normal. Hey, there’s a lot of people out there who probably have similar qualities. Bad lives a long time too I believe, due to his demonic nature.”

“Thats, not what I mean.”

Techno looked ready to dig himself a grave, but Phil was persistent. He had turned to face the other fully. “Then tell me.”

Techno sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. “I… I hear voices, Phil. Ever since it was discovered I was immortal, the first time I should have died. I heard them. There always seems to be more and more of them the longer I spend walking this world. They annoy, they help, they argue, they tease…

They demand _blood_ …”

At this point, both had abandoned the idea of fishing, and just focused on the conversation. Phil was taken aback. Voices? More than one? “How bad is it? I mean, are they loud?”

“Very loud, Phil. So loud that I sometimes give in to them and follow their constant need for blood. Did you know Phil… that just before the raid, I spent 5 days in this forest, slaughtering everything?”

“Everything?”

“Not a single creature left behind. I spent those 5 days on the whim of hundreds of voices with nothing but my claws and my blade.”

“I’m sorry.”

At that, Techno turned towards the other in surprise. “You’re sorry? Why? There’s nothing for you to apologize for.”

Phil shook his head. “I’m sorry for not being there for you. I made it a mission to create a village where people could be safe from injustice, safe from anything really, and I’ve failed. I opened the village to hybrids, yet left one alone in a forest. I promised a safe haven for my people, and allowed not one, but two attacks. I’m sure you heard what happened before you came.

I thought you were going to die, Techno. I was upset with myself, that I couldn’t do much more than make you comfortable while I watched you fight for every breath.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“But it is! You know what I wanted Techno?! I prayed that you gave up on resisting and allowed yourself to finally pass in peace. I gave up on you when you didn’t give up on yourself! Immortality or not!”

Techno chuckled. “That’s not a bad thing, Phil. Sometimes you can’t always save a person, and making them comfortable is the only option. I would know Phil, I’ve done it before too. Even then, you’re not the first to mistake me as dead, I have had many close calls myself.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm. Have you ever been buried in a coffin before? Not fun.”

“You were buried?!”

“Yep. Bastard had taken my head right off my body. Those that buried me wanted it as normal as possible, putting my head right above my shoulders right where it would have gone. I woke up sometime later, and had to get myself outta that mess. Took a week I think.”

Phil burst into laughter, and Techno jumped. “Y-you- oh my gosh! I can’t believe! Haha!”

“It’s not funny!”

“Technoblade the zombie! Raised from the dead! Crawled out of the tomb in which he was buried! Tell me, did your hand shoot up out of the ground like in all those depictions? I’ve read some books like that.”

“...”

“Okay, fine. Fine. I’ll stop.”

Snorting, Techno whacked him. “It was funny, don’t worry. And no. I didn’t do that. They probably still think I’m buried under there.”

Calming down, Phil tried to bring the topic back. “So…the voices. Were they the reason you snapped on us down at my place?”

“Kind of.” Technoblade mused. “I was already high strung from my slaughter in the forest, and the fact that I got shot through with arrows and had to fight. A lot of tension just kinda built up. I was desperate to leave, and I guess I let my guard down a little too much.”

Phil looked at Techno’s head. As if he could try to see the voices around him. Techno snorted and rolled his eyes.

“What are they saying now?”

Techno hadn’t expected that, but he listened anyways.

_‘PHIL’_

_‘PHILZA’_

_‘Blood! Kill!’_

_‘Fisherman!’_

_‘Zombie!’_

_‘e’e’e’e’e’e’e’e’_

Techno scratched the back of his head. “Ah, well…”

“Yes?” Phil leaned in.

“They uh, are going on about the zombie thing. They also like the letter E a lot. Love it, to be fair. Like a constant drone of E in my mind is something that happens daily.”

Phil huffed a laugh, but just knew there had to be more. “What else, I know you’re hiding something.”

“You won’t like it.”

“I don’t care.”

“Well, they’re arguing about you.”

“Me?”

“Some like you, some want to kill you, the usual.”

Phil couldn’t help it and fell back with a loud guffaw. “The usual?! I don’t care! They like me! At least some do! I can’t believe it! Some random voices in another head like me!”

Techno kicked his foot. “Yes, yes. Brag all you want. They like the boys better.”

“WHAT?!”

Techno kicked him harder. “Boo hoo. Cry me a river little princess.”

Phil immediately stopped laughing, and looked to the other. “Hey, same time tomorrow? I’d like to hang out again. I can come here if you don’t want to come to the village. Get to know each other a bit, eh?”

“You want to hang out again?”

“Yep!” Phil stated, popping the P. “How about it? You seem lonely. Aside from the army in your brain.”

Techno huffed. “Hardy harr harr. Fine, sure. Whatever. Come to my campsite, I know you found it.”

“What! How?!”

“I just know, and you practically admitted it.”

“That’s cheap.”

“Well, I was trying to make it not found, Mr. I-Stalk-Potential-Friends.”

Phil jumped in offense. “Well then…” He grinned. “Cry me a river. Oh wait!”

With a squawk, Techno was pushed into the river. He surfaced and glared at Phil, letting the other laugh. As water dripped down his mask, he swam a bit forward and grabbed Phil’s ankle.

With a splash, the other was pulled into the river as well. 

The two stared at one another for a minute, and both burst out laughing.

For Techno, he hadn’t been this happy in years.

For Phil, this was what he hoped was the start of a great friendship.

  
  
  
Phil came home a little later, still dripping wet. At his son’s stare, he shrugged. “Fell into the river.”

Wilbur rolled his eyes. “Did you catch any fish?”

Phil looked at his empty bucket. 

“...I forgot?”

Wilbur’s head fell with a thunk onto the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the later upload. It's still the 2nd on my end, so uh, not late? hehe. I mean, my time offset is like UTC−08:00
> 
> I might be switching my upload schedule around. A college begins, some days I come home at practically midnight ;-; So my next upload will instead be on the 5th and 7th, rather than 4th or 6th.
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


	10. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted it to last forever, in a little time loop that the two had all to themselves. Just picking berries, and hunting food, fishing, or simply sitting down to have a cup of tea.
> 
> He knew Phil’s question was inevitable, the man was nice enough to not say anything yet, but it’s been almost ten days. It was just a matter of time now. 
> 
> He wasn’t ready to go back.

“Phil! This is the fourth time this week!”

Phil looked back from where he was exiting the house, seeing Wilbur’s exasperated look. “I know, I know. It’s just that, well… It’s a change of pace for once. Getting out more.”

Wilbur rolled his eyes. “Ah yes, the ever so adventure loving Philza needs to stretch his legs. Go fishing for invisible fish, and forget the berries he said he was collecting for  _ a pie _ .”

“Hey now-!”

“And I mustn’t forget! That this is the same old man who decided to lead a village in his  _ retirement _ and almost never leave said village.”

“I’m not old!”

Wilbur huffed. “Well if your wild side needs a bit of refreshing, why not take the sword.” He waved to the netherite sword perched in the corner of the kitchen. “Face it, it’s been what? Nine? Ten days? He’s not coming back, better get something out of it one way or another, and I’d rather not have Tommy swinging that death toy around.”

Phil turned back towards the kitchen to inspect the sword in question. It’s enchantments shining in the early hours of morning. It’s a good sword, Phil noted time and time again. He’s never seen anything like it in the time he traveled. 

Many of the enchantments were said to be banned for centuries. Laws prohibiting uses of enchantments such as fire aspect to get on a roll to become a peaceful nation.

Only swords of legends and those passed through royal families ever had this many high tier enchants.

While Phil could read each and every enchant, and gush for days, he knew not many others could do so. For all Wilbur knew, it was just a plain sharpness sword. 

He’d rather it be that way. It’d be chaos if word got out.

Though it begs the question. Why did Techno leave it behind? Did he really trust everyone that much to leave a weapon so rare in their midst? Or was he that confident he could retrieve it easily? Knowing Techno, he probably could.

Phil didn’t hear any cries of fire during the fight either. Was Techno hiding the ability? He was smart to do that. Not just chaos in the town, maybe could bring about bounty hunters and assassins to get that blade.

And it’s here.

In his kitchen.

…

“Alright! I guess it couldn’t hurt to take it for a few twirls!” Phil clapped his hands together before bending down to pick up the weapon. He paused before he left to grab a proper sheathe as well. Probably would be better not to carry around an enchanted netherite sword for all to see.

Wilbur looked on in minor amusement. “Right, right. Have fun. As for me, the grand adventures of coffee await, and I must wake up the princesses as well. I heard the Captain’s coming back to town sometime tomorrow and Tubbo wanted to prepare.”

“Good! Well, I’ll be off! See ya mate!”

With a wave goodbye, the two parted ways. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Here.”

“My sword? Phil, you didn’t hav-”

“Nonsense. How could you be so nonchalant about something so unique? Keep good care of it, will ya?”

“Har har.” Techno shook his head in mock laughter. “It’s fine. If anything, I’d get it back easily. Besides, who’s goin’ to look in  _ dear old Philza’s _ house for anything of legendary value hm? The drunkard with a vendetta. I bet he worships my feet now.”

Phil chuckled and adjusted his hat. “Sure! I bet a lot of other people had words for him too!”

“Yeah?”

“Yup!” 

“Well then, how about standing here, we entertain ourselves with some campsite tea?”

With that, both men were getting situated on some logs at Techno’s camp. As both of them already knew, Phil had no problem in finding Techno’s new location. Techno even moved his camp two more times before giving up.

_ Can take Philza out of adventure, but not take the adventure out of Philza. _

As Phil so helpfully reminded him. Four times.

  
  
  


As Phil turned to the hybrid, he watched Techno drink his tea in calm. Much different to the tense few days that they started out with.

Much different to when Phil officially first met the man.

He was proud. Proud of Techno’s growth, his interaction, his ease around others no longer believing they’d either stab him or abandon him.

Granted it was just Phil. Though Phil still takes it as a win.

  
  
  


Techno didn’t like how he was going soft.

He could feel it.The way he relaxed around Phil, the way the voices soon started waiting for the man to arrive. It was freeing.

He wanted it to last forever, in a little time loop that the two had all to themselves. Just picking berries, and hunting food, fishing, or simply sitting down to have a cup of tea.

He knew Phil’s question was inevitable, the man was nice enough to not say anything yet, but it’s been almost ten days. It was just a matter of time now. 

He wasn’t ready to go back.

He didn’t want the stares, the hatred, the fear. The horror.  _ The two boys staring at him in absolute terror as he fought against their brother, friend, father… _

So no, Techno wasn’t ready. He didn’t want to be asked about it. He’d rather just sit in the forest with Phil and talk. Talk about the trees, the birds, the weather. Anything really.

They were growing closer faster than Techno had ever gone with anyone else. This was new, and it made him uncomfortable at first. Before he knew it however, loneliness won out and he opened his heart to the one man who didn’t flinch away from him after seeing him at his worst.

Techno saw Phil turn to him, and he could  _ see _ the question on his lips.

He didn’t want to go back. Not yet.

  
  
  


“Say Techno, got a story behind the crown and cape?”

“The what?”

“Y’know, the gold crown you got, and that red cape too. It looks something like royalty. Don’t tell me you were a prince or something now!”

“I-”

Phil looked at him in such childlike innocence, as if expecting a great and magnificent tale. But none of Techno’s stories ended well. Not for his crown, not for his sword, not for his cape or the food on his back.

_ ‘But it’s PHIL’ _

_ ‘Philza Minecraft!’ _

_ ‘Storytime! Storytime!’ _

_ ‘PHILPHILPHILPHILPHIL’ _

Techno sighed, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Philza’s brows frown in concern. “You don’t have to if you don’t wa-”

“It’s fine, Phil.”

Phil turned in time to see Techno taking the mask off his face.  _ He never takes it off, nobody has seen him without it in centuries, why here, why now? _

_ Cause I trust him. _

  
  


Phil’s eyes widened as he looked the other in the eyes. For once, blood red met sky blue. Phil looked in shocked awe at Techno’s face. Two gashes scarred across it, hidden by the mask. The first was minor, yet the other…

It went up from his right cheek, reaching over the bridge of his nose and up through the left eye. It was a miracle the eye wasn’t damaged. Phil gasped and reached forward, but hesitated as he didn’t want to intrude. At Techno’s nod however, he brought up his hand to ghost over the monstrous scar.

It looked like someone tried to chop his face as if it was,  _ he  _ was, a tree.

“How?!” He choked. “God, that would have gone so deep! How did your eye even survive! Please tell me it doesn’t hurt!”

“It doesn't,” Techno reassured. “I’ll be brutally honest with you Phil, as I know you can take it. My head was practically caved in. I was nothing but a splatter on the ground. It’s a miracle that the only scar I came out with was this. I promise you though, it doesn’t hurt, and it hasn’t for a long time.”

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I know we talked a lot about injuries and all. Poked fun at my immortality. Grave joke, right? You once asked about my worst injury. Well, here it is.”

“I see that, I do. You didn’t have to.”

“But I wanted to Phil. This scar not only was my worst physical injury, but the emotional injury was just as high. This hurt, both physically and mentally. I’m sure you understand.”

Phil nodded, wordless.

“I'll tell you how I got my robe, Phil. I’ll tell you of a man I often struck deals with, made agreements with, got along fairly well with. He was a man after power, Phil. He often got it too…

He was tactical and cunning, sometimes making me doubt him before having an alliance. I shouldn’t have trusted him that last time. 

He only did what was best for him, and made others do the work instead. I was no different, and I should have realised. It’s why I trusted many people less and less. And then altogether stopped.”

Techno set down the mask, and let Phil’s eyes linger on it for a second longer.

“Let me tell you a story Phil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the shorter chapter! I wanted to lead in to what I hope to focus on for the next chapter! Backstory! Wooo! Nevermind that, the mask has now come off! I doubt he would leave it off from now on, but its Phil, right?
> 
> Nobody could resist Philza Minecraft. Not even the voices. You can't help but trust the man.
> 
> Lastly, who do y'all think the story would be including? Who could Techno be referring to? I tried to make the character obvious without saying a name, but idk if I did too good at that. 
> 
> A cookie to whoever gets it!


	11. Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hears the knock, and listens as the door opens. Nobody said a word, no one acknowledged the other. He still looked out the window to the dark skies, and the assassin stared at him from where he entered. 
> 
> The meeting had to get started sooner or later. So he turns to the man and flashes a smile that screams ‘danger’. 
> 
> “It’ll be a pleasure doing business with you again.”

Techno had been wandering for some time on his own. Made no connections, never stayed too long. It’s been a long time since he saw Dream, a long time he felt he could truly be at ease around anyone. 

The Dream Team always told him to socialize more, to get to know people.

They’re not here now. They haven’t been for a long time. Yet Techno vividly remembers the three of them as if it was yesterday, which makes the pain no less easy to bear. Two dead from battle, one from age. It was inevitable, it always was. So Techno decided to pour himself into something that let him avoid most people, while managing to fulfill his needs for blood.

He was an assassin, a murderer, an executioner. And all it takes is a deal and a payment.

Many have heard of him, have heard of his feats through stories. They wonder if it’s more than one person. After all, he’d surely be old by now. Even though nobody has seen him that he doesn’t want them to, people start recognizing his work, as if it’s a work of art. Almost always death by sword, either a clean beheading or straight through the heart. Sharp and quick.

They started calling him “The Blade”. If only they knew just how close to his name that is.

  
  


Techno sighs as he nears a dark building. A new deal, a new assassination.

He opens the door and makes his way inside, fearless in his strides.

  
  
  
  
  


Eyes glinted in the dark silhouette of an office. A businessman standing to look out the window. He was expecting a visitor, and a legendary one at that.

He thinks of the first time he had heard of “The Blade”.

Other companies have been gaining too much power in their rivalries, and some heads needed to roll. Needed to know exactly  _ who was in charge _ . Their petty little empires should be nothing in comparison to his own, and he would make it that way. Life isn’t fair, you go into war knowing what may happen. That doesn’t matter if it’s purely business.

He knew his enemies would keep heavy guard, after all, they know what he’s like. They know he’ll make a move. He needs someone who can do their job well, and by well, damn near perfect.

He had heard of the assassin from his men, after scouring information from the underground. All it took was a payment and a deal. He’s good with those, always have been. 

And boy did they strike many deals. He and The Blade were not friends, not in any way, shape, or form. Yet they formed something similar to an alliance. As long as both parties got what they wanted.

He hears the knock, and listens as the door opens. Nobody said a word, no one acknowledged the other. He still looked out the window to the dark skies, and the assassin stared at him from where he entered. 

The meeting had to get started sooner or later. So he turns to the man and flashes a smile that screams  _ ‘danger’ _ . 

“It’ll be a pleasure doing business with you again.” Schlatt grins wider.

  
  
  
  
  


Techno was keen on getting the job done quickly and efficiently. A deal was made and he immediately set out. The enemy wasn’t some underground hideaway. They were practically in plain sight aside for the guards that are sanctioned around the building. 

Businessmen, pompous bastards, the lot of them. In it for their own gain, and would lie and deceit their way to the top. Even if it means they would have to kill to secure their own power.

Techno wasn’t going to judge however, he had a job to do. Kill a man, grab some evidence, collect a reward, and move on. Another day to add to the rest.  


He watched the buildings for two days before making a move, deciding to go in the dead of night, where he’ll be under cover. His crown had been tucked away, no stealth was to be had wearing a gold crown. Instead he made sure his hood was on to cover his pink hair. The mask he did not care about. At that point if someone saw him, they’d be dead before they hit the ground.

The night started as Techno silently jumped to the ground behind a guard, and snapped his neck in one quiet motion.

  
  
  
  
  


Schlatt was unhappy. 

He hadn’t expected the assassin to ask more for the job than the usual. It wasn’t an issue of not having the funds, Schlatt had  _ more  _ than enough to spare a few pennies. The issue lied more in the fact that The Blade thinks he has the nerve to ask so much for a single kill. Alliance or not, Schlatt didn’t like it.

Granted, Schlatt didn’t know how easy it would be, but he didn’t want to give the man a single coin out of his pocket. Not anymore.

Schlatt left his office to his vaults, money was never an issue. Never. He just didn’t want to part with it. Heavily secured vaults that only he could access was what rose his empire.

He was an emperor, he was a king.

He wore a false crown of jewels, put on a cape of royal red, and would believe, for even a moment, that he had absolute power over everything around him. That he built everything from scratch, not letting anyone get one over on him. This assassin will not do that.

So he stalked out, still wearing the crown and cloak, to find his right hand man.

  
  
  
  


It was over in less than half an hour. As Techno watched the head of a greedy man tumble, he took his spoils. In this case, evidence was clearly going to be the rings. The insignia of the guy’s company was one of his biggest rings. A clear show of wealth and power. Now probably going to be a trophy for his client. The clients tended to want a trophy. Spoils of war. Techno would oblige, he’d likely sell them anyways.

He had killed eleven guards and one businessman today. The voices were happy.

He placed his crown back upon his head, and made his way back out into the night. He would wait close by for the next day. People would be coming by in the morning to a massacre. He would be watching as whatever enforcer came by to see what happened. He would be watching as they tried to get witnesses when there wasn’t any. He would be watching as they give up on the case as it grows cold. All systems are corrupt, they wouldn’t care about some stranger who worked shady deals.  


He made sure his job was done, and done it was. So he left.

  
  
  
  
Techno came by that night to collect the award, rings sitting in a pouch at his side. They had agreed to meet long after the moon was in the sky, similar to the last time.

Except when he entered, he was greeted by someone different. At the raised eyebrow, the stranger simply said “Quackity, Schlatt’s right hand man. He wanted to give you the promised payment closer to where he can go get it. He doesn’t keep his wealth stored in his office after all.”

Techno’s eyes narrowed at the man, but shrugged. So be it. He knew of Schlatt’s antics more and more with every new deal. This was nothing out of the ordinary. He knows how the ram hybrid would rather not do more than a short walk whenever he could, or just wait for people to go to him.

This was the first time someone else had been used to tell Techno this. Schlatt’s right hand man, a person who Techno hasn't actually met before.

It didn’t matter. What does matter is that he gets his payment and goes. Schlatt will likely call him up in a month or so for some other job, he always does. If Techno slightly raised his rates for having to deal with the slippery man, that’s his own business. Prices rise, and so do costs for simply surviving.

Techno followed Quackity down the halls, and came by the two entrances Techno knows of but never went to. Schlatt’s vault and meeting room. He had only previously been in the other’s office, having no need to be anywhere else.

His eyes lingered on the vault for a second, before following Quackity into the large meeting room.

  
  
  


Schlatt sat with his feet crossed on the table, a briefcase sitting next to them. He grinned at the assassin, and spread his arms in a ‘welcome’ gesture. “I figured it’d be easier to talk about the reward closer to where I could actually get the payment, as well as discuss any future plans. Have a seat.”

Techno did. He opened the pouch and set it on the table, and watched as the other’s eyes widened in untamed glee.

“I take it as a job well done?”

“You know me Schlatt. What do you think?”

“I think you have some pretty nice trophies in that little bag of yours.” Schlatt caught the bag that Techno slid down the table, and cackled at the few rings that spilled out. 

“My payment.”

Schlatt rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes I got it.” He slid the briefcase down back towards Techno, and Techno looked with detail at the contents within.

“Now that everything is in order, how about we talk about the future of our partnership?”

Techno sat back and crossed his arms. He tilted his head as if to say ‘go on’.

“You see, I do get tired of people undermining me and overruling my power yes? That’s why I often get you to take them out. However…

I’m starting to feel a bit,  _ annoyed _ at how you show up here with your demands.”

Techno jerked in surprise as arms restrained him to the chair he was sitting in. 

Multiple men had been lying in wait around the room, and he let himself be too relaxed. A lethal mistake. He should have expected this of Schlatt. Deals with the devil would backfire eventually.  


Schlatt grinned maliciously as Techno struggled unprepared against his men, before they managed to secure him to the chair fully. Even though Schlatt couldn’t see it behind the man’s mask, he knew the other was glaring at him.

“I like to tie up loose ends, you see. I can’t just have you waltz around after all you did with me. I’m the one with power, with the control, don’t you see? And I can’t have someone like you disrupt that. Sorry pal, no hard feelings. Just a bit of cleanup.”

Techno heard the sounds of a blade, and twisted his head to turn to Quackity, who was sharpening an expensive looking axe. Schlatt’s other men had spread around the room, watching in anticipation.

This wasn’t part of the deal.

This was an execution.

“Thanks for your help, Blade. Sorry it must end like this, but you know, it’s business. I had this weapon specially made in case of any well, events and occasions. Fitting that it ends up being for the very assassin I hire, right? You should feel honoured!" Schlatt clapped his hands together. "Well then! Any last words?”

Techno spat at the table in front of him, a growl leaving his throat. 

“No? Alright then.” With a wave of his hand, Quackity held the axe up.

Techno watched the blade swing towards his face, once. It wasn’t lethal, just a tease for what’s to come. It was still deep, and Techno could feel his mask partially give way, getting cracked. One more swing was all Techno saw before everything went dark.

Techno woke up feeling cold. He felt like he was floating.

Wait. He  _ was _ floating. Techno flailed for a second before gathering himself. He was in a river, one heading down and away from the town. He tried to piece together exactly  _ why  _ he was at the river, before he remembered.

Schlatt.

Techno reached up to his face, and felt the shattered remains of his mask. Whatever axe had been used to ‘execute’ him seemed to be of high and rare quality to be able to do this. Dream had made sure that the mask was well enchanted to withstand battle, and ensured that every enchantment that could have been used was put into it.

There were deep gouges in it from the axe, but as long as there was anything left, it could be mended. The joys of mending enchantments. That means his first destination is a shop with experience bottles. He would need this done immediately.  


The sun was beginning to shine in the sky, and Techno figured that he was tossed away some five to six hours previous. He stepped out of the river and looked at his reflection on its surface. Techno could see the massive scars on his face, and they looked  _ hideous _ . Clearly the worst he’s received so far. 

He couldn’t imagine how it looked when it was fresh.

For now, he squared his shoulders and raised his hood to hide his face as well. He would have to trek back to the town to collect some experience bottles first.

  
  
  
  


Schlatt was laughing in his office. It was a glorious day. He felt no regret watching the oh so famous assassin get mauled by an axe. For a man so untouchable, Schlatt seemed to have done the impossible.

Quackity was pale. After the second swing, he clearly felt skin and bone crush under the blow of the axe. He hadn’t wanted to look at his work, but did so anyways. Almost throwing up at the sight, Quackity couldn’t believe at how strong the weapon was to create such a mess.  


He was relieved when Schlatt made arrangements to get rid of the body. He would be seeing that sight in his dreams for days to come.

  
  
  
  


Soon night had once again fallen, and people had gone home to sleep. Guards were either in their stations or taking a break. Schlatt and Quackity were meeting in Schlatt's office, discussing what plans they had going forward, and how to deal with the few remaining businesses in their way.

The door to the building swung open with a BANG. Guards and higher ups alike jumped at the sound, pausing what they were doing.

They looked at the door, and saw that it had been kicked. They went to grab weapons as they saw  _ who exactly _ was at the door. A tall figure, bathed in the light of the moon.  The man had his hood lowered, and was ready to fight. They no longer had him unawares, this is now in his element, now he could win.

Techno grinned a quite feral grin as he surveyed the scene around him. Pale faces and shock. The few who were getting weapons at least had some sense. His hood was down, letting his long pink hair flow behind him in a tight braid. His crown gleamed on his head, and his sword was hefted across his shoulder.   


He looked as if death had come to collect their souls. To be honest, he did.

He sprang forward, battle cry screaming along with the voices. The guards had no chance.

  
  
  


Schlatt was in his office with Quackity when they heard the commotion. They looked to each other in confusion before looking towards the door. Screams and crashes sounded from outside, and they both had a troubled feeling. Neither of them could really fight, they relied on the hired guards to do that. Though by the sounds of it, the guards are having a fair bit trouble themselves.

The door burst open seconds later.

Covered in blood, the man seemed almost unrecognizable, but they knew better.

“How are you alive?!” Quackity yelled, stumbling back. “Y-you’re head was practically mush after I chopped it!”

Techno ignored the man, aside from kicking the door shut and locking it before he could escape. “You know what they say, Schlatt? An eye for an eye?”

Schlatt was too stunned to say anything. He trembled as the other slowly stalked forwards towards him. He tried to stand tall in the face of a God, but quickly realised he was outmatched. He stared back at the mask, and saw the glint of red. He knew there was no deals this time. He wasn't getting out of this one.  


“It’s just business Schlatt. I’m sure you understand. No hard feelings.” 

"W-w-wait!"

Techno brought down his sword.

It proceeded to go through the heart of the other, no words exchanged between them. It was an acceptance of defeat.  


  
  
  
  


Techno collected his reward in some way or another. In this case, he happened to visit the vault. He didn’t want much, some coins and jewels to last him quite a while.

“Dead men tell no tales.” He whispered, and laughed. “Dead men also don’t need so much wealth to themselves. What a shame it is to waste around here. I'm sure nobody would notice if a bit is missing.”

_'Technosteal'_

_'TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE IT'_

_'BlOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD'_

_'Dead men tell no tales...'_

Still laughing, he filled his pouches and proceeded to turn around and leave, but not before something else caught his eye.

A royal gown, long, flowing,  _ intimidating. _ Techno had to admit, it would go well with his crown.

“A reward for a job well done.” He told himself, before putting it around his shoulders, clasping the gold chain.

Without looking back, he left. He promised himself not to deal with a client more than once. He was tired of shady businessmen and their antics, he didn't want to go through this again.  



	12. Worth it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m a perfectly functioning being Phil! I’m fine! I- I am!”
> 
> “You’re not.” Phil simply stated. Techno didn’t bother arguing, he couldn’t, the other was more than correct.
> 
> Hands expertly tied his hair back into a braid, and the two fell back into the calmness of doing nothing. 
> 
> “But you will be.”

Techno finished his story abruptly, turning his head towards the shorter man. Phil stared back with stars in his eyes.

“...”

“It’s not as amazing a story as you think it is.”

“What do you _mean?!_ Of course it is! It sounds both awful and epic at the same time!”

“Phil…”

Phil pouted and looked away. “Right, right. I’ve had a fair share of adventures myself, but never anything like that. Was that some time ago?”

Techno thought back to the incident. He stopped working as an assassin for hire long after that day, but even then…

“I don’t know, decades? Centuries? I don’t really think too much on time.”

Phil sighed, and put his hat onto the ground next to them. Techno couldn’t see the man’s eyes, but he didn’t know if he truly wanted to. Neither of them spoke for a bit, just letting the sounds of nature blanket them.

Techno was picking at his braided hair, not really looking at Phil, or anything else for that matter. He knew that the other man was processing, anyone would be after the boat load that they would have received. His hands stopped picking through the strands of hair after realising it was getting him nowhere, and he resolved to hang them loosely in front of him. 

He stared at his hands, either watching them twitch, or wringing them together the more anxious he got. If he let his mind wander, he’d imagine all the blood that would be stained on them. Surely there would be a lot. The amount of enemies and friends that had fallen from his hands had been far too many.

But he wasn’t letting his mind wander. He knows many who did, many stories of what happened to people who let go. What was that one called? Macbeth? 

Techno was brought out of his internal musings with a jump. He felt hands- _not his own who is it who is it who is it-_ gently go through his hair.

Phil.

“Your hair is quite a mess right now, Techno.”

“I guess.”

Phil hummed, and worked through the braid. Techno allowed him to for various reasons. One: he was exhausted, he couldn’t complain even if he wanted to. Two: It was Phil. Chat liked Phil.

“Techno?”

“Huh?”  
Phil leaned forward to catch the other’s eyes. “Did you not hear me?” At Techno’s sudden guilty look, he assumed the answer to be no. “It’s fine. I’m just wanting to ask you…”

“Yeah?”  
“Are you okay?” Phil looked completely serious when asking the question. He wanted the truth. No more jokes and comments.

Techno huffed. “I’m fine.”

Narrowed eyes met his own. “Techno.”

“Just peachy.”

“Tech-”

“I’m a perfectly functioning being Phil! I’m fine! I- I am!”

“You’re not.” Phil simply stated. Techno didn’t bother arguing, he couldn’t, the other was more than correct.

Hands expertly tied his hair back into a braid, and the two fell back into the calmness of doing nothing. 

“But you will be.”

Techno closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands. “They all said that Phil. Hell, they said that even in the beginning, before it was discovered I was immortal. It just got worse after the fact.” He lifted his hands a fraction to catch Phil in the corner of his eye. “They all said that, and yet. Here we stand. Now doesn’t that say something.”

Phil stood so suddenly that Techno jumped again. “We CAN do something about this Techno! I _am not_ a person who just gives up! I’ve helped so many people, and I can do it again! Many in the village can say the same!”

“I’m broken Phil! I’m cracked, damaged, withered. I can’t be fixed.”

“Well maybe it’s not about that Techno!” Phil was close to crying at this point. “Maybe it’s about starting anew! Creating something better! Working your way towards a _new_ hope and starting over!

Techno seethed. “And what if it’s not, Phil? What then? Are you only going to cut yourself on the pieces I have become? You will only be setting yourself up for failure, and get hurt in the process.”

“And it will be worth it.”

“And wh-? Phil?” Techno had looked up in surprise at that. Phil had let the tears fall, shoulders shaking in quiet hiccups. 

“It is worth it. YOU are worth it, Techno! Anyone would say that! Bad would drop anything to make sure you are okay. Niki would sit with you for however long is needed no matter what so that you are feeling 100%. Everyone’s willing to take a risk, because we’re decent people!”

Phil hadn’t bothered to wipe his tears away, Techno watched as the drops fell onto the ground, listening to every word. “We all care. I care! And I’ll do anything in my power to make you see that, even if you don’t yourself!”

Techno doesn’t cry. He _doesn’t_ . But he couldn’t help the tears that fell from his own eyes. How long has it been since anyone cared this much? Not since… George, Sapnap, _Dream_.

Techno let out a choked sob, and quickly tried to smother it. He’s not weak. He’s fine. He’s fine. He’s fine. He is fine.

_‘Technosupport’_

_‘Not fine! Not fine!’_

_‘Dadza!’_

_‘Philza Minecraft!’_

_‘Technosupport!’_

Phil had moved in front of the hybrid, and enveloped him in a warm embrace. “You will be fine.” Philza whispered to the other. “Even if you do not see it yet. You will be fine, and you will be surrounded by those who will do everything in their power to make it so.”

Techno clung on to the other, head bowed. He doesn’t believe it, but he’s been wrong before. What’s one more time?

“Let it out.” Phil’s voice was barely a whisper. “I’m right here, let it out.”

And Techno did. He cried for a long time.

  
  
  
  
  


They stayed in each other’s company as the day trickled by. Before Philza had to head back home.

Phil turned to Techno, contemplating, then coming to a decision. “Hey, Techno? I want you to join me tomorrow in the village okay?”

Techno winced at that. Was he ready? Will he ever be ready? Could he bear to see the boys, Niki, Bad, _Wil?_ However, it’s been a long time, and he’s Technoblade. He’s ‘The Blade’. He looked at Phil square in the eyes and nodded before he could lose confidence. If he could mow down an enemy he could walk through a village. Easy peasy.

“Great! There’ll be someone I want you to meet! A good friend of mine. I’m sure you both would get along well. So just, wait for me to come by first alright?”

Techno could do that, so he nodded again. 

Philza, having been satisfied with the answer, smiled and bade farewell. He turned back towards the direction of the village, and left Techno to think over recent events.

  
  
  
  


Phil closed the door behind him, and saw Tommy staring at him. “Yes?”

Tommy’s eyes flickered to a certain spot in the kitchen, to his father. “Wil said you went out for a bit with the sword. Where is it?”

“Ahhhhh…” Phil scratched the back of his head. Forgot? Maybe lost it? Who knows.”

Tommy grumbled and stalked out of the kitchen. Mumbling insults at Wilbur and calling Phil old and forgetful.

Phil shrugged and went to make some dinner.

Leave it to Tommy to want to keep the sword.

Yes! Hello all! Sometime in the next few days or so I will be making an announcement in relation to this work and future endeavours! I'll be mentioning a few ideas that have been circulating around my head, as well as a few from others! I will also be asking some opinions on certain ideas towards what you think is best going forwards.

Use this time to also feel free and ask questions! I make sure to read every comment, and would like to use this short intermission to answer any itching desire for knowledge (to the best of my ability!)


	13. Author's Note

Hello all! Sorry for the break, but we’re back as strong as ever! Do not fear, we will continue this story and more!

This chapter is going to explain some ideas and answer some questions in relation to the story and the plot.

  
  


To start us off:

_ How far do Techno’s hybrid traits go?  _ Techno has quite a few smaller traits, but is not a complete piglin/pig! I personally imagine him to have the ears, tusks, and tail. While Techno may not have an outright pink skin colour, I’d say he would at least have a slight pink tinge to it. Claws? Yea sure, I think I mentioned them a bit beforehand.

_ Does he have a hidden tail?  _ Sure! It could either be a short curly one, or a longer one with that little tuff of hair. I’ll let y’all have a pick of which you prefer!

_ More resistance to fire?  _ While Techno may not be immune to fire, he does have more resistance to it, as part of his biology. His immortality will help it heal quick, but he shouldn’t be taking any baths in lava pools any time soon.

_ Instincts?  _ Techno has two prominent instincts that can be told in the story. The first being his bloodlust, both in part to the voices, and in the more violent nature of piglins. The second is his eye for gold. While he doesn’t let his desire for gold consume him, he really takes a liking to the material, and wouldn’t refuse the chance to collect or wear any.

_ Bad at time? _ Due to his immortality, Techno does have a bit of struggle with time. As things get further and further back, he just starts calling it “a while back” or “some time ago”. Or for example, if something was 50 years previous, he’d act no different than if it was last week.

_ Is there currently an upload schedule or do you just update it whenever you get chapters done?  _ I’d love to have an upload schedule, as I tended to upload once every other day. The main factors are whether I have the time and energy. Doing workarounds so I could still balance college, work, my youtube, and my ao3 story. Sometimes when it gets tough, I kinda start dropping things to not get too overwhelmed. I plan on making a schedule though, but we’ll touch a bit more on that later.

The future of this story:

This book is a project that I hope to continue and expand further into different plot and story lines.  _ Never Meant to Stay _ is what I currently plan to be in a three part series.

Act I:  _ Never Meant to Stay  _ (Current)

Act II:  _ SMP Earth: Antarctic Empire Arc (With added MCM and Hypixel)  _ (This introduces the new idea of world portals and different servers. Set into the future of Act I, a lot of new technologies are discovered, making it all possible, creating worlds with respawn, minigames, servers, etc.)

Act III:  _ Dream SMP Arc (With added MCU and MCC) _

And what this brings along is, reincarnation! Fear not, for Schlatt, Dream and more will come back! While it may not be right away, it would eventually happen. 

Reincarnations of previous characters would still hold onto certain personalities and actions that they once had, even if not directly shown.

Some things might change however, as Techno might see a reincarnated Phil as a friend rather than family, or Fundy may not always be canonically Wilbur’s kid. Make sense? 

Final words from creator to readers/creators:

As you are aware, I’m a creator. Not just in the fact that I do, ao3, but youtube, and other art as well. I had started wondering about the idea of creating a discord server, not just so people could wait for updates, but include other creators of all kinds as well!

A server where people could share art, advertise any animatics, animations, or anything they’ve done on youtube, as well as update their own stories and notify an audience of those with similar ideas. Or just chat and have fun, play games, give ideas, collabs, whatever.

I’d want to keep it more sfw however, as I’ve tended to notice a lot of viewers/readers are extremely young.

This is not something I have planned for right away, and maybe still a bit further down the line, but the idea is always there. Knowing me, I might even forget I thought about it. It just boils down to whether or not people would be interested in the fact sometime this year.

That’s all for now! I hope to see you all again sometime in the next 2-3 days for an update on the story! If I forgot anything, let me know and I’ll reply in the comments!

Thank you for reading everyone, it really makes my day seeing your comments!

Cheers,

Hanymuse


	14. Thank You

Techno didn’t know how Phil managed to rope him into doing this, but that man seemed capable of pretty much anything.

It didn’t help that the voices now seemed to throw parties in his very presence. Hell, they practically worshiped the guy.  Yeah, don’t mind the actual  _ immortal _ whose head they currently decided to live rent-free inside of.

_ ‘Technolame!’ _

_ ‘Such a lonely ba-’ _

“Anyways, Chat! More pressing matters, yes?” Techno hurriedly changed the topic before it became a free-for-all bash on Techno buffet. “We’re heading back to the village today.”

_ ‘Village pog!’ _

_ ‘E’ _

_ ‘Are we there yet?’ _

Techno sighed and paced his campsite. Phil would be by earlier than usual, there were apparently a lot of ‘plans’ on the schedule, so they’d head out early. Techno didn’t mind, he always woke up early, or just didn’t sleep at all. He didn’t like wasting the day unnecessarily.

Where was Phil though? Bucket-hat usually is punctual. Or semi punctual, when he runs over looking as if he only just rolled out of bed.

Techno huffed. “Chat, no. This isn’t a roadtrip. No more ‘are we there yet’ outta you.”

_ ‘Bathroom break?’ _

“SHUT!”

  
  
  
  
“Phil! Where are you going?! He’s coming back today!”

Philza chuckled and ruffled Tubbo’s hair. “Don’t worry mate, I’ll be back quick. I’ll make sure to say hi. Perhaps have a nice lunch.”

Tubbo grinned and bounced off to where he last saw Tommy. Philza smiled while he fixed up his hat and headed out the door. Now for the hard part…

A stubborn piglin.

  
  
  


Techno knew of Phil’s approach long before the man was anywhere near him. 

“Chat, shut up. I know you like Phil, but  _ please.” _

It was no use. Techno thunked his head against the nearest tree with a groan.

It was at that very moment Phil decided to show up.

“Now, now, Techno. Surely smashing your brains out won’t get you out of a village visit. I know it won’t do anything. Unless… you didn’t want to see me either??” Phil let out a mock gasp and held his hand over his chest, his eyes mirthful as he looked at the other.

Techno decided to lightly whack him on the head, nearly causing the man’s hat to fall off. “Yeah, yeah, suck it up old man.”

“Hey!”

“I only speak the utmost truth. Would I ever lie to you?”

“Yes.”

“Fair.”

“Anyways!” Phil clapped his hands together. “Village, right. You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

A hand over his shoulder, and Techno immediately wanted to shrivel up and die. “It’ll be fine Techno! You’ll be meeting someone today. I’m sure they’d love to meet you too!”

“Social interaction. Oh joy. My favourite. Phil you shouldn’t have.”

“Only the best for my favourite immortal piglin hybrid!”

“I’m the  _ only _ immortal piglin hybrid.”

“Details, details…”

And thus, Philza Minecraft headed back the way he came, without checking to see if Techno was following him. Techno himself squared his shoulders and followed, not wishing to be left in the dust. His fingers fiddled with the handle of his sword, unsure.

“Hey Phil?”

“Hm?”

“You sure they won’t mind me y’know, bringing in a deadly weapon again?”

“Nah! They all think I lost it.”

“Phil!”

“I’ll handle it! Don’t worry, I got it!”

Techno waved his arms in exasperation. “Phil, that’s exactly why I’m worrying!”

Phil’s laughter echoed throughout the forest as they walked.

  
  


A lone man arrived on horseback and approached the village gates. Waving enthusiastically at the guards, he was let in immediately.

Wiping his brow, he jumped off his steed. Only to be immediately smothered by a hug.

He chuckled. “Hey Tubbo! How’re you?”

The child in question looked up to him with tear filled eyes. “Oh! I have so much to tell you! So much happened in the last few weeks!”

“Really? Wow! I saw some upgrades in village gates. That have anything to do with it? Everything seems to be a bit, uh... on edge lately ”

“Yes! I also ran into some bad people, who wanted to hurt me and some others, but everything turned out okay! A new friend showed up and helped us.”

That had him doing a double take. “Bad people? A raid?! Are you hurt? Unwell?! A new friend??? Tubbo what?!”

He was being dragged away before he knew it. “Let’s go back to Tommy! He and I are the best storytellers around! We’ll catch you up before you know it!”

And off they went. "The Captain's questions fading into the distance."  


  
  
Techno lagged behind Phil as they entered the village, but the blonde didn’t mind. At least the hybrid had actually followed him here. He had absently wondered if he would have to ‘hog-tie’ the other to get him to come, but he didn’t say that out loud. Techno would murder him for the pun alone.

Given that Phil could see the other’s glare in the corner of his eye, he assumed they weren't that far off to begin with.

“Hey! Phil!”

Philza whipped his head around to see a figure making its way towards them. He grinned. “Sparklez! Mate, it’s good to see you!”

The Captain huffed as he came to a stop next to Phil. “Heya! It’s great to see you too!” He wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulder as he huffed. “I heard some things went down around here. Everything good with you?”

“Yeah.” Phil replied. “In fact. I got someone for you to meet.”

“Really? Who?”

Phil turned to look behind him, the Captain following suit. Techno stood awkwardly where he stood. “Uhhhh hi?”

Techno stepped back as the Captain started to stride towards him, but stopped when he knew it was pointless.

“Hey Techno!” The Captain stuck out his hand. “I heard quite a bit about you from Tubbo!”

Techno shook it. “Uh yeah. I heard a bit about you from Tubbo as well. You his dad?”

“Yep!” 

“Cool.”

“...”

_ ‘Technoshy’ _

_ ‘LAME’ _

_ ‘Talk to him!’ _

_ ‘EeEEEeeEeEEEEeEeee’ _

_ ‘Techno say something’ _

_ ‘Techno!’’ _

_ … _

_ ‘Awkward…’ _

“Anyways... I’m Captain Sparklez. You can call me either one you want. I’m known to many simply as ‘The Captain’ around here.”

Techno nodded. “Call me Techno, or Technoblade. Either one is fine by me.”

Sparklez laughed and clapped a hand to Techno’s shoulder. “Alright then!” Techno eyed the offending limb. “Let me just tell you one thing Techno.”

“And what is that?”

“I heard about what happened. About everything that happened, alright? The boys are quite talkative when they get going, and they tend to always get going. So I heard about how you arrived, how you fought some raiders, the err,  _ incident _ at Phil’s place.”

Techno shrugged the hand off his shoulder and turned his head away. Away from the Captain’s stare, away from Phil’s meaningful and oh-so searching eyes.

“And now you’d like me to stay away from him from now on. I know the drill.”

“Techno-”

“Don’t! Half the village probably thinks I have a few screws loose as is. I’m violent, snap into a bloodthirsty rage. I’m probably just a danger to even be around like this.” Techno grasped the handle of his sword, an ensured comfort. “I should not have let Phil drag me back here.”

“Techno, I don’t care about all that.” Sparklez watched as the hybrid turned to look back at him, and continued. “Everyone has something they hate about themselves, and it’s fine. I don’t hate you, man. I never will. Hell, I’d even let Tubbo run off alone with you in charge of his safety.”

“You would?”

Sparklez looked the other in the eye. “Techno, above all else. I want to thank you.”

Now  _ that _ made Techno start in surprise. 

“What! Why!”

“You saved Tubbo, Techno. You saved my son, who I would never live without. When I say Tubbo told me everything, Techno, I meant it. It broke him when he thought you had died. Died for  _ him _ . It destroyed him to know he may have been the reason your life was taken…

I can’t ignore something like that. You would have traded your life for his. You basically  _ did _ . Anything bad that has happened compares nothing to that. I will be forever grateful.”

Techno didn’t know what to say. So he mustered up all he could (with help from Chat of course). A quiet mumbled “thank you” that could barely be heard, but full of all the meaning and sincerity he could bring. The others knew it too.

The Captain laughed heartily and made his way further into the village. “Now how about we grab a bite to eat at the bakery right? I heard you like the place. My treat.”

“Yeah, sure.” Techno smiled as he followed, Phil taking up the rear.

It was all smiles and laughter before they all turned hearing a new sound. Or more importantly, absolute  _ screeching _ .

“Big T! Techno!”

“You came back! Technoblade!”

Techno stumbled as two gremlins crashed into him. And simply stood there lost as they clung to him. He looked to Sparklez and Phil but they only laughed, and he groaned. No getting out of this then.

A new stomping of footsteps followed. “Tommy! Tubbo! How on earth am I supposed to watch you when you just run off the second I look away! I swear you’re all gonna be in so much trouble! I’m so telling the Captain and Phil about th-!”

Everything was quiet as Wilbur came into view. Both adults had stopped laughing and just stared. The kids too, were quiet, but their faces were all but shoved into Techno’s cloak. Techno on the other hand, wanted to disappear. He made eye contact with the other man, who only stared back with his mouth agape.

“You!” Wilbur finally pointed at him. “You’re still here?! What!” He turned to Phil next. “You said you were going out for all these things, but it was always  _ him _ wasn’t it! You lied! You willingly brought a lunatic back into the village! You’re just letting the kids be all over him.”

“Will- let me explain.”

“What the  _ fuck _ Phil?!”

The tension could be felt in the air around him. Techno was silent, watching the father-son duo face off.

Chat, not so much.

_ ‘Still too late to commit a murder?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna hear a little secret?? ;) 
> 
> I know I said this has reincarnation and all, and a lot of you obviously knew what that means...
> 
> I have myself a little notebook in which I write down my plans and ideas for future use in the story when needed. What if I was to say, well, a little notebook has some... interesting details. That may or may not include, let's say-
> 
> certain events in the future. One for each character. All nicely lined up in order by time. (And age). Oh so heartbreaking details...
> 
> You know what it is? Will it haunt you forever? Maybe. Will it crush you to know this information? Probably. 
> 
> This will go for many chapters, so you'll know some day. Who knows? :D
> 
> Till next time!


	15. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what Am I some animal that needs to be leashed!? I’m a person too Wilbur!”  
> “Oh really? You don’t seem like one to me!”  
> “Then what am I to you? Since you apparently know oh so much!”  
> Wilbur brought his fist down on the table, rattling the contents on top. “You’re nothing but a monster! "

Techno’s eye twitched as he felt the eyes burning holes into his back. He was currently seated in Phil’s kitchen as the sun started to set, a break from the events of the day.

The Captain, as promised, treated him and Phil to lunch. The kids, not wanting to be left behind, quickly begged to come with. Ultimately Wilbur followed as well.

He felt Wilbur’s stare as they walked to the bakery.

He felt Wilbur’s stare as he was enthusiastically greeted by Bad and Niki.

He felt Wilbur’s stare as they ate a nice lunch with mild chatter.

He felt Wilbur’s stare as they watched the kids play around the village.

He felt Wilbur’s stare as they went back to Phil’s house.

He feels Wilbur’s stare even now. He’s had enough.

He turned suddenly, surprising Phil who had been telling some old tale from his adventures. Techno had tuned out mere minutes in, so this was no loss to him.

“Techno? Were you even listening mate?” Phil asked with a laugh. Though by the look on the hybrid’s face, his smile quickly fell. Phil tilted his head to follow Techno’s line of sight, and looked directly at Wilbur, who still watched Techno like a hawk.

“Wilbur, were _you_ even listening? Was _anyone_ listening??”

The kids were nervously looking between the two, unsure of what was happening. Sparklez then leaned down towards them and whispered for them to head to Tommy’s room. “Just some big people talk, don’t worry.”

“Like women?” Tommy whispered back, eyes wide.

“Like the drugs?” Tubbo also whispered. 

The Captain gave the two a look before rolling his eyes. “Sure, yeah, whatever. So you two need to run off before you have to start dealing with it too.”

“Okay!” And they were off.

Wilbur’s eyes narrowed, his frown deepening. Across from him, Techno growled. Phil was desperately trying to control the situation before it got out of hand.

“Guys, please.” The Captain spoke up. “This is neither the time or the place for petty squabbles.”

“Did you not once see or feel it?!” Techno snapped. “He’s been all but trying to set me on fire since he first saw me! Surely you could feel it too. Has he even done anything except glare at me the whole goddamn day?!”

“I’m just trying to watch out for those who I care for!” Wilbur spat back at him. “Whether it’s to simply keep an eye on them, or make sure _you_ won’t hurt them, I’ll stare as much as I want!”

“Boys…”

“Yeah? What are you gonna do anyways? Whip out a harmonica and throw it at me?! If anyone needs help or saving you have two perfectly capable men here either way. If Phil’s as much of an amazing person everyone says he is, he’d be pretty able to handle himself. Moreso with the Captain here!”  
“Boys please-”

“Well they obviously won’t want to do anything, now would they?! They think of you as some saint that had embraced the village or something! They won’t lift a finger against you! However _I will!_ And you better know that at least someone knows better in this group! Letting you just walk around all happy-go-lucky would result in disaster!”

“So what Am I some animal that needs to be leashed!? I’m a person too Wilbur!”

“Oh really? You don’t seem like one to me!”

“Then _what_ am I to you? Since you apparently know oh so much!”

Wilbur brought his fist down on the table, rattling the contents on top. “You’re nothing but a monster! Sent to bring bad luck and pain to everyone here! Just a monster from the woods who has no place here! Not in this village, not with my family and friends!”

“Wilbur!” Phil snapped, and grabbed his arm from the table. “You are stepping completely out of line! I did not raise you to be like this!”

Wilbur huffed, chest heaving, as he shook himself out of his father’s grasp. “Well then, what do you have to say, huh?”

“Wil _stop_.”

  
  


Techno laughed.

It was not a good-natured laugh, as dark as the void it was, sending shivers down the others’ spines.

Everyone stared in shock as the laughs got worse and worse, until bordering on hysterical. Sparklez desperately tried to get the man to breathe and calm down, while Wilbur was about to start the yelling again.

_“You think I don’t know?”_

Wilbur’s eyes widened. “”What?”

_“You think I don’t believe myself to be a monster?!”_ Techno mumbled. “I tell myself that everyday! I don’t need some shrimp to tell me what I already know!”

Techno’s hands shook as he brought them to his face and took off his mask. “Look at me! You think I don’t look at every scar I have, every injury I have ever gained, and believe myself a monster? You’re looking at a hybrid, an immortal who has murdered more people than you will ever see in your whole life!”

“Everything I am and will be is just another reminder of how inhuman I am. Others may say otherwise, but that idea is always there. It’s been there for hundreds, if not thousands of years, and will continue to grow as time continues. 

I may one day come back to look at your grave Wilbur, years after your death, and believe myself a monster. Everyone I loved is six feet under, and where am I? Simply finding the next village to trade enough to live. I will be here as you live, I will be here as you die. I’m a monster, no matter how much Phil or Sparklez denies it.”

Wilbur was looking away from him, but Techno still continued.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve met someone I could trust Wilbur. I’ve never felt so alive and _human_ before in my life. I’m still that you know. Half piglin, half human. I can’t remember the last time I felt human, and yet I’ve been given a second chance by those around me.

I don’t want bad blood with you Wil. You’re an amazing guy, and I want to get to know you as much as I do Phil, or Niki, or Bad, or eventually the Captain. If you would just _let me_ , we could not be enemies.”

Wilbur gave Techno a look. “What? You expect us to act like nothing’s ever happened? Call me nuts or rude or anything in between, I look out for those around me.”

“And that’s why I consider you to be an amazing person. It’s rare to find that level of love and concern for others anymore. It’s more than I have ever felt, or have seen others feel. It’s what makes you… well, _you_ if I’m being honest.”

The hybrid let out an uneasy smile. The corners of his lips barely arching upward.

Wilbur sighed and melted into a nearby seat. He rubbed his face with both hands, and peered through to the hybrid. “I… I guess we could _try_ and not hate each other.”

Sparklez and Phil had long moved to the side to watch. They gave each other knowing grins.

Techno fiddled with the hilt of the sword. “Yeah. That’s a start all right.”

“Phil gave you back the sword then, didn’t lose it like he said.”

“Nope.”

“And I’d assume you were the reason he kept forgetting the fish when he went fishing.”

“Probably.”

“...”

Wilbur laughed. “He’s an idiot.”

“Very much so.”

“OI!”

…

Wilbur’s hands fell from his face. 

“I’m sorry, Techno. I’m not usually an aggressive person, and I shouldn’t have taken out all that hate on you.”

“I’m just glad we could be on more, nicer terms with one another.”

“Techno?”

“Hm?”

“You’re not a monster. I know this is just another person telling you this, but take this from me. If I can see you as anything but, so could you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You do that.”

Wilbur held his hand out to the hybrid, a small smile evident. “Truce?”

Techno reached out and grasped Wilbur’s hand with confidence.

“Truce.”

  
  
  
A loud whine was heard throughout the room, and all heads turned to Phil. The man in question was practically sobbing. “It’s like a love story, but it’s not a story, and it’s not really love!”

“Fuck off old man!” Wilbur yelled, chucking the nearest thing he could grab at his father. 

“So you would just chuck a harmonica at people, eh?”  
“You shut it too Techno! Before I retract everything I ever said!”

The Captain was doubled over, wheezing. He smacked his knee as he tried to breathe, laughter escaping him.

  
  
  
  


Two heads peered around the corner a few minutes later.

“YOU GUYS DONE TALKING ABOUT WOMEN AND DRUGS?! WE’RE HUNGRY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a truce guys! Could everything work out in their favour? Now that we got some of that out of the way! Prepare for what I have next in store! 
> 
> P.S...  
> What do you get with 7 cooks in a kitchen? ;)


	16. Cake

It had been a peaceful few days, and Techno could reluctantly say he enjoyed them. Whether it was being dragged off by the boys, or spending an afternoon with Sparklez or Phil, he had spent a considerable amount of time socializing. 

Wilbur had taken it upon himself to bring their ‘truce’ to its fullest potential as well. So he’d force Techno along with whatever mischief he would be up to. Whether it is bugging Niki, or having Techno watch a few of his performances. The hybrid didn’t mind however, he was just glad that they seemed to be on good terms with one another.

Chat seemed to like the music too, if their attempts to sing along was any indicator. Though it usually gave Techno a headache.

Now, Techno was sitting in Phil’s living room. Having agreed to watch Tommy while the others went to grab some items for something they have planned.

He decided to read his book quietly, listening to the shouting and running of the child. He couldn’t care less of what Tommy was doing as long as he was in the house, and staying out of trouble or harm.

He should’ve known that wasn’t going to happen.

“BLADE!! Stop being boring!”

“Mmmk.” Techno responded, turning the page.

Tommy pouted, coming to a stop next to the older male. “Techno! Cmon! You’re just sitting there with some stupid book!”

“That’s nice.”

“I’m bored!”

“Then be not bored.”

“TECHNO!”

“Tommy.”

Chat was having a field day with this. While Techno was composed on the outside, the same couldn’t be said about his own head.

_ Ignore the child POG! _

_ XD _

_ 10/10 Babysitting _

_ E E E E E E E E _

_ Killhimstabhimbloodbloodbloodblooddeath… _

_ S H U T _

_ NO U _

_ I miss dadza :( _

Techno peered at the child over the edge of his book, and almost snorted at the scrunched face he was making. He could almost hear the gears turning in Tommy’s head.

“Techno?”

“Hm?”

“So you lived forever yea?”

“I guess.”

He thought he knew what was coming before the boy opened his mouth, but was immediately taken aback what Tommy actually said.

“You ever been with any WOMEN Blade?”

Tommy stared at him with a wide grin.

Techno snapped the book shut, the action causing the younger to jump in surprise. Tommy stumbled back, raising his hands in a peaceful gesture. “Hahaha- just kidding! Jk! Jk!”

Techno towered over the other, the Chat screeching in joy at the simple intimidation tactics being used against the other. “You have three seconds to get out of my sight before I have to explain to Phil why I drop-kicked a child to kingdom come.”

Tommy took off screaming almost immediately, but Techno didn’t follow. He just sat back down and reopened his book at where he left off. He was just about settled in before a bang startled him from his reading once more.

“Tommy I SWEAR TO-”

Techno whipped around to come face to face with  _ (definitely not Tommy) _ Phil. The blonde giving a crooked smile as he simply asked. “Having fun?”

  
  
The hybrid watched as people filed into Phil’s house, unamused at the sheer amount of noise and chatter they made. He was leaning against the kitchen doorway as he watched Phil unpack…  _ something _ .

“What’s that?”

Niki popped in suddenly. “That’s ingredients! We’re doing some baking today!”

“Okay. Why?” Techno could very well  _ see  _ that there were ingredients, it was a matter of why they didn’t do it in the bakery instead. He raised an eyebrow at Niki.

“Well, it is Bad’s birthday today, and he wanted everyone to participate in making the cake!”

Techno peered off into the other room, and watched as the demon chatted with Tubbo and Tommy. “Alright then, so this is why I had to babysit?”

“Yep! The Captain kept Tubbo back at home while we were out too, we would have been at the shops forever if the boys came along.” Niki laughed, and Techno couldn’t help but snort.

“Let’s get started then, shall we?” Bad piped up as the others filed into the kitchen. The boys cheered, and even Wilbur looked forward to the upcoming chaos. A little  _ too  _ excited in Techno’s opinion.

So before anyone could say a word, Techno jumped up with a “hold it!” Only to flinch back at the sudden attention.

He cleared his throat. “I’m not interested in starting a house fire anytime soon guys.” He peered at everyone, “who here legitimately knows how to cook, bake, or even use any of the required items?”

He nodded at Niki and Bad as they eagerly raised their hands, and wasn’t too surprised at Phil either, he looked to the others and grumbled when they gave sheepish looks.

“Captain?” He pressed. “Wilbur?” 

The Captain rubbed the back of his head. “I uh… didn’t have a lot of time to learn too well. Kinda just y’know, bought stuff from the markets and shops I came across.”

Wilbur just shrugged. “Never bothered.”

Techno pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright. If that’s the case… Only Phil, Niki, Bad, and I are allowed to touch any ovens, or anything high quality and breakable.”

At the sudden protests, Techno growled. Phil watched on in amusement. “If any of you try to mess with the oven, Phil’s house is goin’ to be nothing but soot and ashes before a single thing gets done!”

The others grumbled but relented, and Niki gave Tommy an apologetic pat on the head. “It’s alright guys, you can help with the mixing and decorating.”

Phil clapped his hands. “Let’s get to it then!”

  
  
  
“Wil! Give me the eggs!”

“No!”

“Wilbur, just give him an egg. Jesus.”

“Fine! Tommy catch!”

***SPLAT***

“Fuck you!”

“No, fuck you!”

“Fuck you twice!”   
“Fu-”

“LANGUAGE!”

Techno watched in mild horror as egg dripped off the wall, the two siblings being smacked over the head by a fuming demon. At that moment Tubbo ran forward with a towel intending to salvage the mess, but was accidentally knocked into by a flailing Tommy. He bumped into the counter, knocking the flour to the floor with a thump, causing it to burst throughout the air.

Niki reached behind and snatched the eggs from Wilbur with a smile. “Needed that.” She grinned, before turning her back to the carnage.

The Captain was lounging in the living room, having given up 4 minutes in, reading a book while sipping a mug of coffee.

Techno desperately wanted to join him.

So he looked desperately to Phil, who caught his eye. Phil could only look on with a snicker. “What did ya expect mate?” His sly grin only widening before he slowly patted Techno on the shoulder.

He had a point.

Phil made himself busy by sweeping the flour, and the boys had all but gotten into a wrestling match. Techno could only sigh as he made his way forward.

Tommy yelped as he and Tubbo were both picked up around the waist. He turned his head to see Techno looking bored as ever, as if he wasn’t currently kicking Wilbur out the kitchen, literally.

Wilbur guffawed as the two younger boys were each picked up on either side of Techno, as if they weighed absolutely nothing. His laughing and pointing coming to an abrupt end as Techno whipped his leg around with his leg, and all but booted him out the kitchen.

He dumped the three next to the Captain with one single command.

“Clean yourselves up. Now.” Voice eerily monotone as he turned around and marched back into the kitchen. Niki handing him a whisk as they started up a conversation.

  
  


Needless to say, they made a cake. And only a single fire broke out. Bad didn’t mind the chaos his birthday inspired, said he just loved the fact that everyone could come together and just have fun.

  
  
  


“You can stay the night.” Phil told the hybrid as he was making his way out. “We have the extra room, and I’m sure nobody would mind.”

Techno appreciated the gesture but had to refuse. “Gotta keep my stuff in check y’know. Can’t go leaving it out unattended and all. Everything I got is there.”

Phil smiled. “I understand. Here.” He handed Techno a plate with an uneaten cake slice. “We had enough extra, and you could return the plate next time you’re around.”

“Thanks.” Techno took the cake. After kicking out the boys, it had gotten significantly easier to continue baking until they returned. The cake tasted pretty good. Though he definitely believes Niki did something to it, no cake made in such a situation could turn out as well as it did.

_ Magic. _

_ You’re a wizard, Niki! _

Techno ignored Chat, waved goodbye to Phil, slice in hand, and made his way to the gates.

  
  


His camp was quiet as per usual as he set down the slice on top of one of the stumps he sits on. He put his small pack next to it, which had his book and other items he typically brings along.

He quickly made his way to the tent, getting himself a flint and steel to start a small fire, as well as some water.

Rummaging around, he found what he needed and popped back out. Heading to the logs, he popped open the water bottle and took a swig. He stopped walking however, as he saw something unusual.

He hurriedly pulled out his sword, the bottle smashing as it fell to the ground, and looked around wearily. He took small, careful steps towards the logs, looking around for any kind of movement.

Though coming up to the cake, he could only stare in confusion.

  
  


For what once was a slice of cake, became an  _ entire  _ cake with a slice missing.

...

“Heh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Niki's cake is magic after all!


End file.
